Happy Ending
by Snaske
Summary: [SasuxNaru] Even if the ending is happy, what is the rest? [NaruxSasu]
1. Stupid Mission

**A/N: I am so sorry if my English and grammar are bad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This is my first FanFic...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a drizzily spring morning in Konoha Village.

Everybody in the village was asleep except the people who needed to open their shops or the ones who had to clean up the streets thanks to the three heavy days of rain.

One of those who were asleep was Uzumaki Naruto. A seventeen year old young blond boy, also known as the village troublemaker, or at least when he was younger, at the age of twelve, he was known as that.

He doesn't play pranks on people like he used to do, or not as big pranks like he used to do at least. He used to be louder and always rambling on about how he would be the strongest ninja, Hokage, and that nobody could stop him ever stop him, the whole jist.

_Is it morning already…?_ A moan could be heard in the blonds' room. _Maybe if I ignore this morning long enough I won't have to go on a mission, but then I won't be able to meet Sakura-Chan… _The blond turned a little so that he was lying on his right side so that he faced the wall. _Thanks to the rain I haven't seen her in three days, but I am glad of that too… I don't want to face Sasuke yet... _The thought of the raven-haired boy, Uchiha Sasuke, made Naruto blush a little and then he made a load moan. _Stupid Sasuke!_

Naruto made it out of the bed and went to the bathroom. _I just don't understand him! But it really wasn't his fault I guess… If Kakashi-Sensei hadn't made us to do that mission, or whatever it was it wouldn't had happened…_Naruto splashed some cold water in his face. _But I guess it is not Sasuke's or Kakashi-Senseis' fault, it is that old hags fault! _Naruto looked up in the mirror saw his reflection make slightly puzzeled.

_Three days ago…_

"The mission for today is over and you all did great." A silver haired man named Hatake Kakashi said without looking up from his book orange book named 'come come paradise VOL 13'.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The man said in a boring tone. "Sasuke, Naruto, stay here, I want to talk to you two and you Sakura-" Kakashi looked over at the only female student of his. "You are free to go. I just want to talk to Naruto and Sasuke alone for a minute."

Sasuke and Naruto started to look at their sensei with questioning eyes, but just shrugged it off, because they knew, that he were going to tell them soon.

Haruno Sakura, their female friend and team member, looked at her two male companions and then back at her sensei.

"Then I guess I will see you three tomorrow morning, Kakashi-Sensei." With that she turned to Sasuke and gave him a big smile "See you tomorrow Sasuke-Kun" Then she turned to the blonde ninja in the team "Naruto." The raven-haired boy only nodded and the blond waved at her and gave her a small wink.

When Sakura started to turn around she heard her senseis voice.

"Sakura, if it rains tomorrow, which I think it will, we will have no missions." Kakashi then turned to his male students "And that goes for you two too, no mission if it rains and if it rains the day after tomorrow too, no mission then either." The three students just nodded, not really caring about some stupid missions.

Even after they became Chuunins they still had to take on stupid missions, but that's was just for a week, once a month, so they didn't really complain about it. Plus they liked to spend time with each other.

"You can go now Sakura." Kakashi said and started to read his book again.

Sakura nodded and started to walk away.

After a while when the three males couldn't see their female friend and team-member anymore, Kakashi cleared his voice and looked up from his book to his two remaining students.

"Tsunade-Sama wanted me to give you two a mission."

"Really! You mean, like a dangerous mission!" Naruto cut in with an excited voice.

"It is just a small mission, no big deal, or at least that it's what I think." Kakashi let out a small sigh before he continued. "Tsunade-Sama just wanted to give you two this mission because you two always start fights with each other and it's completely pointless."

"But Sasuke always sta-!"

"Just tell us already, so that this 'stupid mission' can be finished as soon as possible." Sasukes voice broke in.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "She just wants you two to watch a movie with each other tonight, and I think you two can handle it without starting a fight."

They didn't start to argue, they knew better and they didn't want to say _no_ either when they thought about their _beloved _Hokage.

She was really scary when she got mad.

When Sasuke came back with Naruto two years ago, when they were fifth-teen she was really angry with both of them and they didn't want her to be mad like that ever again.

Like they said, they knew better then arguing with her, so the two of them just nodded and started to walk over to Sasuke's house.

They arrived at the dark haired shinobi's house a couple of minutes later. They had only agreed to go to Sasuke's house because it was closer then Naruto's apartment.

"So, what movie did that old hag give us again?" Naruto asked after he had seated himself comfortably on the couch in Sasukes living room.

"I already told you dobe." Sasuke said in an angry, low voice. "Mean Girls, we are going to watch the stupid movie Mean Girls!"

"But it is so funny when you are saying it!" Naruto said while trying to hold his laughter inside. "But seriously, it sounds like a typical girly movie."

"We have no choice, we have to watch it. Kakashi said it was Tsunade's when he handed over the movie to me, so if we know that women well enough, she will ask questions about it." Sasuke walked over to the couch and took a seat beside Naruto.

"I guess she will… But the movie is a comedy so it can't be that boring."

"Just shut up and watch it moron."

They watched the movie in silence, or, if you could call a laughing blonde silence, but besides that, it was quiet. They didn't talk to each other or anything; they just watched the movie and kept their thoughts to themselves.

"The ending was great! I love happy endings!" Naruto laughed a bit and then looked over to Sasuke. "What do you think Bastard? Wasn't it Funny?"

"It was okay, I guess." Sasuke replied. Not bothering to look back at the blonde.

"Just okay? Didn't you think it was funny or anything at all?" Naruto tried to look into Sasukes eyes but Sasuke just turned his head away from his gaze.

"I said it was okay, but the ending is like any other movie. A boy and a girl fall in love with each other, that's so typical in every single movie." Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "It can't always be a happy ending you know…"

"But happy endings are great, they always make you feel happy."

"I'll never get an happy ending." Sasuke snapped.

"And why is that?" Naruto stared at Sasuke intently, not giving him any choice but to answer his question.

Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it again, like he was trying to say something but didn't want to come out.

"Answer me Uchiha. Why can't you have a happy ending? Is it because you want to kill your brother you can't have it? If it is so, you're all wrong."

Sasuke started to stare down at the floor for a while and sighed heavily and then turned to face Naruto once more.

"I wasn't talking about Itachi when I said that I will never get a happy ending." He said.

"Then why can't you have an happy ending then, _Sasuke_?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and started to smirk which made Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"I don't think you want to know…"

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked you about it."

The raven-haired boy looked at the blond boy for a while before he started to move forward, so that his mouth was beside the blonds' ear.

The blond gasped a little when he felt the raven-haired boy breath beside his ear. Warm breath tickleing him so that he wanted to giggle but remained silent and _calm._

"The reason why I can't have an happy ending is because I want _you_ to be my happy ending…" Sasuke placed his hand on the side of Naurto's face, and started to caress Narutos cheek with his thumb.

Naruto hissed at the contact from the other boy's hand, and started to think about Sasuke's words, that for him, hadn't made any sense at all.

Sasuke shifted a little in his position so that his eyes were at the same level as the other boy's eyes.

"You are so stupid." Sasuke wanted to smile at him, but didn't. He just moved forward.

Naruto was about to say something when he felt that Sasuke press his lips against his own.

Naruto's words became moans and that didn't make things better for Naruto, because when Sasuke heard those moans he just wanted to hear more from the younger boy.

Sasuke started to push his tongue into blonds' mouth and explore forcefully, trying to make blond's tongue play with his.

Narutos eyes were wide open as he tried to take the raven-haired boy off him, but he couldn't. Sasuke was stronger than him and the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the couch with Sasuke on top of him, still kissing him like crazy.

Sasuke broke the forceful kiss and started to trail small kisses down Narutos jaw to his neck. Naruto started to catch his breath and couldn't help but moan when Sasuke trailed kisses down his neck.

Naruto loved this feeling and at the same time wanted more, but when he remembered that this was Sasuke, his male teammate, friend and rival, he tried once more to get the raven-haired boy off him, but he didn't succeed very well.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto gasped when he felt Sasukes groin rubbed against his own. "Stop… Sasuke…" Naruto started to breath heavily and gave up by trying to get the raven-haired boy off him.

"It's kind of hard to stop when you are moaning and saying my name in a sexy, soft voice you know…" He gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips and started to take his right hand underneath Narutos clothes to reach Naruto nipple, playing with it teasingly. "I know that you will hate me more than usual later… But at least I will taste a little of my happy ending, even if it is just once…"

Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes and could see a little sadness from his own words, but at the same time he wanted to punch that girly face so much and scream at him that he was a sick pervert. But he couldn't, somehow he wanted this and didn't want Sasuke to stop it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned his name loudly. Maybe to loud, because he thought that all the people of Konoha could hear him.

Sasuke smirked and took his lips once more onto blonds' and once again explore the blonds' mouth with his tongue, like he was making sure that everything in the blonds' mouth was still there.

Naruto started to response to Sasuke's kiss that made Sasuke moan in delight and started to play with Naruto's tongue, a game that Sasuke wanted to win.

Naruto placed one of his hand's on Sasuke's head and the other on Sasuke's back and started to pull Sasuke closer to him. Making his heated body come closer to his own and making their kiss even deeper by pulling his head closer.

Sasuke started to moan into the kiss when he felt Naruto's hot body against his own heated one. He started to rub his groin against Naruto's again, a little harder this time and gasped when he felt Naruto rub his groin back against his own.

Sasuke broke the kiss and started to trail kisses on Naruto's lips, chin and cheeks, trailing kisses where he wanted to and only got responds from Naruto in sounds of moaning.

The raven-haired boy wanted to suck at the blonds' nipple, but the blonds' clothes were in the way, so all he could do was to tease it while he felt that he couldn't last any longer than this.

Sasuke cursed mentally that he was going to come; he thought that it was to soon, he wanted this moment to last forever.

He started to rock hard against Narutos groin, hard and fast.

"Ahh… Sasuke!"

They both came.

Sasuke could only smirk when they came at the same time and then he started to relax and laid himself onto the blond, catching his breath while he heard the blond doing the same.

It was quiet for a while; no one wanted to say anything to the other and that made Naruto kind of happy because, he didn't know what to do or what to feel, he just wanted to go away and think things through.

"I'm sorry…"

_Why did he have to say that? Sasuke you bastard! _Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and started to run home, trying not to think about what had happened that evening.

* * *

_Well, that's what happened. _Naruto looked at him in the mirror, now full dressed in his clothes. Black pants, the ordinary blue shoes, and orange net shirt and the green chuunin west over it and of course, the jewellery he had got from Tsunade.

_Now I want some ramen before the day begins on real._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing...**

**Special thanks to GaaraBelongsToMe for correcting and checking!**


	2. 1,2,3 Little Girls

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Damn! Why does he have to be there so early in the morning! Why can't Sakura-Chan for a change be there first in the morning? _Narutos mind screamed in panic trying to think of how to greet the raven-haired boy.

The first thing he had done when he saw Sasuke on the bridge was to hide behind a tree and pray to God that Sasuke hadn't seen him.

_Maybe I should just nod to him like a greeting? Or maybe I shouldn't say anything at all! Or… I could just act like nothing ever happened and just be hyper and annoy the shit out of him. _Naruto thought about it for a while and picked number three because it sounded funnier to him then the others.

Just when he was about to walk over to Sasuke on the bridge he heard Sakura call his name and run towards him. Naruto just waved and smiled at her in greeting while waiting for her to approach.

Naruto had stopped liking his female teammate for about three years ago, when he was fourteen. He realized that his 'love' to Sakura was just a mere crush.

Sakura started to notice that he didn't ask her out on dates or annoy her like he used to do a couple of months later, but ignored it like everything else that wasn't about her beloved Sasuke-Kun.

And about two years ago, she started to talk to him like a real friend. Naruto didn't know why she wanted to hang out with him but he didn't mind either. They soon became close friends with each other too, but not maybe as good friends like Ino and Sakura were, but close enough anyway.

"Why were you behind that tree? Where you spying on Sasuke-Kun, or something? You know, to see if you could beat him." Sakura smiled at him and giggled in a soft tone.

"Uh, yeah, something like that I guess…" Naruto made a nervous laugh while Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to smile on.

"Let's go wait Sasuke-Kun now, we can't let him stand on that bridge all alone." Sakura started to walk away with Naruto a little ways behind her.

"Why not? He's a big boy now you know." Sakura gave him a weird look that Naruto immediately shrugged off. _If Sakura-Chan is here, facing Sasuke, it shouldn't be to hard and I can act normal and annoy the shit out of him too. _Naruto grinned at the thought of an angry Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile while Naruto jumped to sit on the railing that Sasuke were leaning on.

"Morning Sasuke-Sama!" Naruto said with a slightly smug look on his face.

Sasuke frowned and nodded at the two of them in greeting.

The three of them stood in silence for a while and didn't want to say a word to break it either. It was nice to just hear the water and the bird's chirping, or at least Naruto thought it was nice. Sakura were trying to remember something, or at least Naruto thought that she was doing, because she looked like she was thinking really hard. And Sasuke did the Sasuke thing, he just were in his own little world with thoughts of whatever he was thinking.

_Isn't he hot in those clothes? It is warm outside after all…_Sasuke wore black pants, a black long sweater that fit him nicely, and the green chuunin vest on. _At least he can have a net shirt on… _

"Oh, now I remembered." The pink-haired girl spooked up, interrupting the blonds' thought about Sasuke in summer clothes.

The both boys looked up at her with a raised eye browns.

"What did Kakashi-Sensei want to talk about?" The both boys froze for a moment, until Naruto spoke.

"He wanted us to-"

"He said Tsunade-Sama wanted us to see a movie with each other." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura blinked at the two of them, just starring at one at the time, like she was looking if Sasuke was telling the truth about watching a movie.

"She wanted you two to watch a movie? Why would she ask you two to see a movie together? It sounds so…weird." At the last word she made a face that looked slight confused.

"We know Sakura-Chan. But Kakashi-Sensei told us that the old hag wanted us to, so what could we do? She is a really aggressive woman you know…"

"And not just a little aggressive too." Sasuke added. "Besides, Kakashi said something, about that she wanted us to see it because our teamwork is bad, or something."

_If the old hag knew you were kissing me she would have thought our teamwork was weird. _Naruto added mentally while looking at Sasuke from the side. "But I can't say the 'mission', as Kakasi-Sensei called it, was that bad." Naruto said and looked at Sakura with a big smile. "The movie was really funny!"

Sakura was about to say something when a 'poof' came that made the three of them look to their right side to see their sensei with his nose in his book, as usual.

"Yo!" He said and looked up from his book with a smile. "On my way here I saw a letter on the ground and thought I should deliver it to whom it was to."

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto snapped at him in slight irritation, while Sasuke just gave him an irritated look.

"Anyway…" Kakashi said while approaching his students. "We have a mission today, but I don't think you boys will like it very much." Sasuke and Naruto both gave him a wondering look. "You three are going to… _Baby-sit."_ In some way Sakura thought he sounded almost scary, but baby-sitting wasn't that hard really, after all, she loved to baby-sit if the kids were nice.

"Baby-sit…?" Naruto said while jumping off the railing he had been sitting at. "Like… Baby-sitting with kids, right?" They all glared at him like he had three heads and not one. "But why? I though we would clean the streets after the rain, I think the village needs to be cleaned and helped right now." Naruto said, turning to his white-haired sensei with a slight confused look on his face.

"I said so myself to the Hokage, that we should clean the streets and help people who have lost their things because of the rain or something similar." The white-haired man started to open his book. "But, she said that these kids really needed some people who could baby-sit them while their parents were working and fixing their store." He looked down in his book. "So you three are going to baby-sit them, they live in block 3 house number 34, good luck with everything! Oh, I almost forgot. Boys, the Hokage wants to see you after first thing tomorrow morning." And with that and a 'poof' of smoke, their sensei was gone.

"Somehow… I think that old hag and Kakashi-Sensei just love to toy around with us…" Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well… It is just some kids, it can't really be that bad, can it?" Sakura said to the both boys that looked like they wanted to hide from this mission. "Sasuke-Kun, Naruto, let's go!" She took their hands and started to drag them off to their new mission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I don't like this… I don't like this at all! _Sasuke and Naruto both had their backs against a wall and stared at the kids before them while the kids looked back at the two boys like they were crazy. _Oh! I can't take this anymore! _Naruto started to run forward and dropped to his knees, picking up one of the kids.

"You look so cute! You all look so cute! Give Naruto-Sama a big hug!" The little girl in Naruto's embraces whit a pink dress and brown hair, at age of five, just giggled and gave Naruto a hug.

"Come on Sasuke! They won't bite you, I promise!" Naruto looked over at Sasuke only to get, Sasuke's cold icy look back at him in respond. At that Naruto frowned and looked back at the children and gave them a warm smile while he put the girl in his arms down on the floor.

"Seems like you like kids, Naruto." Naruto looked to the doorway to see Sakura give him a big warm smile in return.

"Can't help it! These three little girl's are just so damn cute!" He looked over to the three girls and smiled at them again.

The girls looked almost alike, the only thing that separated them were their ages. The oldest one was seven years old, a girl named Ai; she had a blue dress on and had black hair tied in a ponytail. The other one who were five years old, who Naruto had given a hug to, her name was Mai. And then there was the smallest girl at the age of three, named Yu; she had brown hair, just like Mai but a ponytail like Ai and a cute yellow dress that made her shine like a sun. Yu were behind Ai so Naruto figured out that she was a little shy when it comes to strangers.

"Now we all are going to have fun, right girls?" _I hope they act like angels why we baby-sit…_

It all started relativily good for the three chuunins, but that was because the girls were very shy at first and didn't want to upset their new baby-sitters.

They were nice and everything and told them what they could play and mess with in the house.

The first three hours were great but then they began to play pranks on two of their baby-sitters, with Naruto's help of course, but he didn't seem so happy when the girls also played a few pranks on him. Naruto almost feel sorry for every person he had ever played a prank on.

Then when it was time to eat the girl's wanted a food fight but changed their minds when Sasuke lost his temper and said that they should eat quietly. Even Naruto and Sakura sat quietly.

A couple of ours after that, all the kids had fallen asleep, even Sakura and Sasuke had. Sakura were asleep with Mai and Yu in the girls' bedroom. And then we had Sasuke on the couch with Ai besides him.

The girl had started to like Sasuke and had followed him around almost all day and did things like he did and watched him closely and copied his every move, like she had the Sharingan.

They looked so cute together on the couch, their black hairs and pale skins, you could almost think that their were related to each other.

_Maybe I should clean up a little before their parents are home. I don't think they want to clean this mess up when they come back after a day of hard work._ Naruto raised from the armchair he had been sitting at and started to walk into the kitchen, but stopped only to cover Sasuke and Ai with a blanket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I think I'll start with the dishes, when I'm at my house and cleaning, I always want to take the dishes last, so I think if I do them first, the rest will be easy. _He started to fill the sink with hot water and added some washing-up liquid.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Naruto turned to the doorway to see Sasuke rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What do you think I'm doing sleeping beauty? I'm doing the dishes." Naruto turned around and started to dish.

"Why? It's not like the parents can't do it."

"Well… I thought they most be getting home by now, I mean, their shop can't be open forever and it is already nine o'clock too." Naruto heard Sasuke give a small chuckle and the blond turned to look at him once again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… But, they aren't coming home until eleven or twelve."

"Really?" The blond turned to the dishes once again. "Then I can clean the house before they are coming home. Why are they coming home so late by the way?"

He heard Sasuke approach him and didn't look at him when he leaned with his back against the kitchen closet. "Sakura said they wanted to have a nice dinner with each other after their work and a movie later on if they felt like it."

"How come she didn't tell me that?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"She didn't forget to tell you, you just had you arms full of kids and didn't hear her when she told us about it."

"Oh… Those kids surely take a lot of energy out of you."

"But they seemed to like you a lot. They loved to play with you but I didn't like that part when you taught them pranks and stuff. I don't think their parents will be happy about it either."

"Hey!" Naruto turned to face the raven haired-boy on his right side. "It was just some small pranks, or, maybe one or another were a little too big, but whatever! The kids got to learn to have fun, you know."

"But teaching them how to do pranks is to much! You must know yourself, you always pranked others when you were younger."

"I think the reason why you don't like pranks is because the kids put some make up on you and you ended up looking more like a girl than you are already do, but it's your own fault for falling asleep like a rock."

"I just haven't gotten so much sleep lately." Sasuke said with a small yawn at the end of his words.

"Go back to sleep with Ai then, you two seemed to have it really comfy together."

"I would rather-" Sasuke paused for a while. "… Help you, you know, you can't do all this by yourself and I don't want to wake Sakura up…"

Naruto laughed softly at that and dried his hands on a towel. "Then lets clean what we can and leave the rest, should you or I carry Ai to her bed?"

"I can." And with that, the raven-haired boy walked away from the blond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While cleaning, Naruto thought for a while about Sasuke. Sasuke were talking more when they were alone, even with Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto thought maybe it was because Sasuke were comfortable when he was around his old team.

Because he didn't talk like that with Shikamaru, Neji or any other human from another team or in the village for that matter. He would just act like the cold-hearted bastard everyone knew him to be, except team 7 that knew him better than anybody else in the village.

_He isn't that bad when you think about it, really. He's nice and more kind-hearted when I think about the first time we made team 7. But after I took him back from Orochimaru we became closer then before. He is truly the best friend, teammate and rival I ever had and will have. _

"Tired?" Naruto heard Sasukes voice and turned to look at him. _How long has he been there?_

"Just a little, but I'm soon done here. How about you?"

"I'm done with everything I think. I didn't clean any of the girls rooms, I didn't want to wake them up and I have heard that girls in the morning isn't something you would actually wish for." Sasuke took a seat on the couch and rested his feet on it too in a comfortably position.

"Good. That will do. We've cleaned most of the house so they can't complain and if they do, I will teach those girls some more pranks that are much more evil than any other pranks they have done on us toni-" Naruto stopped talking when he felt that Sasuke had taken his hand.

"Come and sit here? You look really tired you know…" The raven-haired boy started to pull the blond towards the couch and made him to sit down on the seat next to him.

"You can go to sleep while I am up and waiting for them, you shouldn't be up if you're tired you know…"

"You are tired as well and you said that you haven't slept so much lately, is it because of… You know…"

Sasuke didn't have any chance to answer when he heard the parents' voices from the hallway, slightly drunk and loud voices.

"We are home! I hope the kids didn't do so much trouble!"

"Why should they do that honey? I think they can handle some kids just fine!"

"I will go and wake up Sakura… I think you can handle them more than I can, you are Uchiha Sasuke after all." Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile and then went to the kids room were Sakura was asleep.

* * *

**So what do you all think?**

**To be continued**

**Thanks to GaaraBelongsToMe for checking and correcting!**


	3. A Party?

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The week sped by after the baby-sitting mission and Team Seven didn't have to do lame missions with each other anymore, now they could do Chuunin missions like the rest.

_Next month we are going to have a new week with lame Genin missions, but why complain? I truly love to spend time with the old team. _The blond yawned tiredly and kept walking on one of the streets in Konoha.

Even if Konoha hadn't had any attacks on almost a year, Tsunade wanted them to patrol and look around, just to make sure no one spied on the village or anything similar, she wanted to be careful and not risk any lives.

The blond made a stop and looked up at the moon and was slightly irritated look, because a certain girl hadn't come yet to switch shifts with him.

_Tenten should been here by now, my shift is over and hers is starting. _Naruto stood waiting outside Ino's flower shop and looked around to see if Tenten was around. _Girls and time don't get along at all!_ The blond boy cursed under his breath and turned his face to the moon again. _Maybe I should go to the lookout were Shikamaru is supposed to be right now and keep him company, but Tenten needs to come first…_His thoughts broke by a pat on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry that I'm late Naruto, but I kind of overslept…" Tenten gave Naruto a forgiven smile and had pink cheeks out of embarrassment.

_Overslept?… How can this girl oversleep when her shift starts at twelve? Oh, I see… _Naruto started to grin at her, which made her blush even more.

"No, no, it's okay, it happens to everyone." Naruto gave Tenten a small wink before turning around to start walking. "See you tomorrow Tenten!" He raised his hand up in the air and waved a small good-bye.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" She waved back at him and started to walk to another direction that the blond had taken.

_Now lets see… Which tower is Shikamaru on?_ Naruto started to jump onto some of the buildings and ran towards the left side of Konoha and slowed down after about five minutes, when he started to see the wall that surrounded Konoha.

Naruto stopped and looked up at the nearest tower by the wall and started to climb up until he was all the way up and saw a figure sitting in a half asleep position on a bench.

"If the old hag saw you right now, she would be pissed." Naruto grinned a little and took a seat next to his friend on the bench.

Shikamaru turned to his friend and started to rub his eyes tiredly.

"It's not like I am asleep or anything…" Shikamaru yawned and looked forward into the dark woods.

"You were almost asleep… Is that why the old hag called you to her room the other day?" Naruto looked towards the woods just like Shikamaru did. _It's really beautiful at night; with the moon lighting it up and everything... _

"Yeah… She's so troublesome and I mean it, really. She is a pain in the ass and she even gave me someone to switch my shift with only because she says I'm sleeping on my duty."

Naruto laughed a little and turned his face to Shikamaru.

"It's true you know, that you are sleeping on your shifts." Shikamaru growled a little and Naruto smiled while patting Shikamaru's shoulder. "But it's true! And she is right about that you need someone to switch shifts with!" Naruto paused a little, before asking. "Who are you going to switch with anyway?"

"Me." Both boys jumped a little at the cold voice and turned to the side to see Sasuke standing in the dark, only to let the moon lighten up his face. "Go home and sleep Shikamaru, your shift is over."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Shikamaru said and got ready to stand up. "Good night." After that Shikamaru left with a yawn.

_He sure needs to sleep, but doesn't he do that all the time? How much sleep does he get anyway…_Naruto, lost in his thoughts about how much Shikamaru must sleep everyday compared to him, didn't notice that Sasuke had moved towards him to claim the seat were Shikamaru had been a while ago.

"Hey." Naruto jumped at the voice and turned to face Sasukes dark eyes with his own sky blue ones. _When did he sit down beside me!_

"Hey." Naruto said with a cool voice and turned his head back towards the woods, to look at them some more. It sure was a pretty sight when it was night, with the moon and all.

"Shouldn't you go home too?" Sasuke said after a while in silence. Naruto shrugged and didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm not tired but if you want me to leave, then I will."

"You can stay…" Sasuke said in a soft, low voice. "I don't mind, but it is kind of late."

"I don't have someone to go home to, so it doesn't matter."

Silence broke in and neither boy said anything.

"… You can always move in with me." Sasuke said after a while. Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke, blinked in confusion and asked himself mentally if he had heard right.

"You… You're serious!" Naruto opened his mouth in shock when he thought about Sasuke's words once more. Sasuke shrugged at the question and gave Naruto a bored expression.

"It's fine with me if you want. I mean, we two live alone and my house is big. You would get your own room and everything"

"I don't know… But I'll definitely think about it!" Naruto gave Sasuke a big smile and turned his face away to look up at the moon. "It's sounds nice and all, but I don't know… It's kind of a big decision for me, I mean, I've lived in my apartment my whole life…"

"Think about it, you don't have to decide now." Sasuke raised himself from the bench and walked some steps forward to take a better view of the forest.

"I will!" Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah! Kiba is going to have a party on Friday! He'll have drinks and everything! He also asked if you wanted to come!"

Sasuke turned around to watch Naruto grin at him and explain who was going to be at the party and how fun it would be to meet with everybody.

"I don't really know Kiba that well."

"So? Like he cares! It would just be fun if you were there and tried to be social with the others for a change." Naruto raised himself from the bench and walked over to Sasuke. "Besides, it can't be that bad now can it?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"… Okay, but I'll only be there one hour or two."

"Hell yeah! This is going to be a hell of a party!" Naruto started to jump around which made Sasuke twist and regret that he had just agreed to go, but just a little.

"Why so happy about that I'm going?"

"Well." Naruto stopped jumping and faced Sasuke. "I haven't seen you at a party for ages and you really need to be social sometimes too, you know."

"You know that I'm not the type that loves to shake my ass off whenever I hear the word 'party' like someone else I know." Sasuke smirked and looked towards Naruto. "Hm... Wonder who…"

"Oh, stop it! It's not my fault that I love to 'shake my ass off', and now if you would excuse me, I'm going home to my bed because I think it is calling my name." Naruto made some silly hand moves, like he was some kind of sissy and turned around. "Sweet dreams Bastard-Chan!"

Sasuke chuckled a little when he saw Naruto do the hand moves and heard his bitchy voice.

"See you… At the party?"

"Friday, 6 PM, be there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Naruto made you come after all Uchiha!" Kiba gave the raven-haired boy a big grin. "Come on in, the party's just getting started. Everybody is inside and drinks are on the table! Have fun!" Kiba walked back in with the others, while Sasuke dragged behind until he heard the door close behind him. He cursed himself under his breath, thinking that he shouldn't have come after all.

It was already Friday; the week had passed quickly for the raven-haired boy. Last time he talked to the blond about the party was on Monday so he had a lot of time to make an excuse to why he couldn't come, but now he was here and all he wanted was to turn around and leave.

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink-haired girl ran towards the raven-haired boy and started to pull him into the living room. "Come on Sasuke-kun! You can't just stand there while everybody else is in here!"

"Oi bastard! You came after all! I thought that you'd chicken out!" Naruto walked towards Sakura and Sasuke with a big grin and handed over a drink to Sasuke "Here, this will make you a little more social tonight." Sasuke accepted the drink and looked down at it.

"Poison?"

"Anything for you my beloved Uchiha Sasuke-Sama." Naruto said sarcastically while chuckling lightly.

"You are so kind my servant and you know just what I like." Sasuke started to smirk while taking a sip from his drink.

"You two are just a little to scary sometimes. I'll go and check on Ino and some of the others in the kitchen." And with that Sakura turned towards the kitchen and left the blond and raven-haired boy in the living room.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen too, want to come?"

"No, you can go dobe, I'll just go sit on the couch." And with that said, Sasuke took a seat on the couch next to Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto nodded as an answer and started to walk towards the kitchen while singing, or rather screaming, to the music.

"Didn't know you wanted to be social Uchiha."

"Same goes for you Hyuuga. How come you are here? It's not like Kiba is one of your friends." Sasuke turned his head to the left to stared at the pale-eyed boy.

"Hinata-sama is one of Kiba's team-mates so she invited me here." Neji turned to Sasuke so they were face to face.

While Sasuke and Neji stared at each other in hate, Chouji was trying to get his bag of potato chips out of Akamaru's grip.

"Bad dog! Don't try to take my precious things!" Chouji started to pull with full force and right then, Akamaru opened his mouth and let the bag of potato chips go. Chouji fell backwards right on Neji so that Neji ended up with his lips on Sasukes.

Disgust and chock struck Sasukes face while Nejis seemed normal, accept from his wide eyes. Sasuke turned his face away and moved Neji from him and broke the kiss.

"I always knew you were gay Sasuke." Sasuke turned to the owner of the voice and saw Kiba and Naruto in the doorway. Kiba had a huge grin on his face while Naruto looked shocked. "And I didn't know that you and Hyuuga had a thing for each other either."

"Shut up already dog-boy!" Sasuke snapped in anger. "It was an accident!"

"Uhm… Yeah, sorry about that…" Chouji broke in. "I didn't mean to…" Sasuke sighed while Neji looked at Chouji in a calm way.

"It's okay. It was an accident after all." Neji said. "It wasn't anything big..."

"But still… I'm sorry."

"Chouji." Chouji turned to the owner of the voice. "Don't be like that when they have already said that it wasn't a big deal." Shikamaru gave Chouji an bored expression "You're so troublesome sometimes, you know that? Stop blaming yourself for small things."

Chouji gave Shikamaru a small nod and went to the kitchen, still slightly embarrassment.

"Even if it was an accident." Kiba said in a while after Chouji had left. "It still was so fucking funny to see!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the 'accident' the party went on and the boys never told the girls about what had happened, like Shikamaru said. "It would be to troublesome to tell them." Which was slightly the truth, but the real truth was that they didn't want them to get angry and start a fight about who had kissed their beloved 'Sasuke-Kun'.

The party went on with music and the usual stuff. Naruto had a drinking contest with Kiba and they both were a bit drunk after all their shots together. Ino and Sakura told each other that they loved each other like friends, and missed each other dearly. Chouji had passed out on the couch and Shikamaru was asleep on the floor somewhere. Neji and Hinata had left a while ago because Hinata had got a little too much to drink. Tenten, Lee, Shino had left after three hours of being there, they said something about a mission early in the morning.

And Sasuke, well, he just listened to everybody and walked around in silence. He wasn't so drunk so that he would do things like sing or tell anyone how he felt about others like Ino and Sakura did. He was as normal anyone could be after five or eight drinks.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto, who tried to walk as straight as possible, walk towards Sasuke with a huge grin on his face. "Sasuke-Chan" Naruto took his arms around Sasukes neck.

Sasuke didn't blush, or at least thought he didn't and mentally thanked the alcohol for that.

"Why did you kiss Neji?" Naruto asked and leaned closer to Sasukes face so that their noses merely touched. "Do you like Neji? He's cute, so I can understand if you do like him."

"You're drunk."

"How could you tell?" Naruto leaned his body closer to Sasukes so that their bodies touched softly.

"Maybe because you never do stuff like this." Sasuke said in a low, soft voice.

"But when we were at your house I did and you didn't complain then…"

"About that… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to end like that." Sasuke broke their eye contact and looked down at the floor.

"Never said that I complained." Naruto took Sasukes chin in his hand and turned Sasukes face towards him so that they were facing each other again "Or… did I?"

"…You're drunk."

"You've already told me that…" Naruto bent forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips softly.

Sasuke just stood there, no special expression on his face. His eyes half open and looking into Narutos closed ones, his hands dangle on his sides, not bothering to take them around the blond.

"What the fuck are you two doing!"

Naruto broke his soft kiss with Sasuke and turned to look at Kiba who was giggling like a typical schoolgirl.

"I just wanted to cuddle a little with Sasuke…" Naruto said in a baby voice.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

**Lots of hugs to GaaraBelongsToMe for checking and spelling! **


	4. Day After

**I am so sorry if my English and grammar is bad!**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 4**

_I can't breathe!_ The blond boy sat straight up with lightning speed, a confused look on his face as he tried to register where he was.

_This is not my apartment… And where does that smell come from!_ Naruto looked around and stopped when he saw Akamaru, Kiba's dog. Dogs have bad morning breath! _But wait… What is that dog doing here?_

"I can see that you are awake sleeping beauty." The blonde turned to the owner of the voice.

"Nice, Akamaru, you can go and wake the girls up now." The dog gave Kiba a small bark and walked towards, if Naruto remembered correctly, the kitchen.

"What's with the face? Don't tell me you don't remember about me having a party…" Kiba grinned a little and picked up some empty glasses.

Naruto turned his head towards Kiba. "I remember. I'm not a complete dunce you know, but…" Naruto trailed off and looked around some more. "I never thought I would fall asleep in the hallway with a pair of shoes for pillows…"

Kiba laughed a little but stopped when he heard the girls scream from the kitchen.

"Sounds like my dog has found some insects in the kitchen!" Kiba turned around and walked to the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "Come on sleepy-head, I will give you some breakfast!"

The blond boy nodded and started to get ready to stand up, stopping when he saw the clothing that had kept him warm the whole night.

_It's Sasuke's jacket…_ Naruto took the jacket in his hands and looked at it for some time. _Is he here too…? No, he can't be, his shoes aren't here. _

Finally, the blond boy stood up and walked towards the kitchen, putting the jacket on as he went.

_I will return it later… _

* * *

"So what do my number one customer want? The usual?" The old man that owned Ichiraku looked at the blond boy before him and gave him a big smile.

"What else?" Naruto returned grin.

"Then hold on for a second!" The old man turned around and started to prepare the young ninja's ramen.

He and Kiba had talked about what they remembered about the party over breakfast a couple of hours ago. The girls didn't join them; they said something about their parents and went straight home, leaving the two boys behind.

Naruto smiled a little when he thought about the two girls. They sure looked scary, with their bed-hair and morning mood, and the hangover didn't make them look any nicer either.

_Almost like they were taken from a scary movie…_Naruto grinned a little at the thought but his face turned serious a few seconds later when he thought about what Kiba had told him.

"Here you go!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts about Kiba's words, looked at the owner, and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks!" Naruto took a pair of chops-sticks and looked down at his bowl of ramen and started to eat.

"_Didn't know you had a thing for Uchiha."_ Naruto started to choke at that memory and struggled to swallow his noodles.

"_You cuddled with him!"_ Nartuo's face turned red when he thought about his conversation with Kiba over breakfast.

"Hey kid! You all right?" Naruto swallowed his noodles and turned his face the owner.

"Y-yeah! Nothing to worry about!" Naruto gave the owner an embarrassed laugh.

The owner just shrugged and turned around to continue whatever he was doing.

"_And you didn't want the bastard to leave you either!"_ Naruto just stared down at his bowl of ramen.

_I wonder if Sasuke is mad at me… But why would he be anyway? I was drunk after all and I wanted someone to cuddle with! That's all! That's all…_Naruto sighed and started to eat again.

"So…what do you remember?" Kiba grinned at Naruto while handing him a cup of tea.

"Well… I remember Sasuke and Neji's kiss, but I guess that it doesn't count because I wasn't drunk… But I remember Sakura and Ino chatting a lot about guys and their friendship." Naruto sipped a little of his tea.

"Yeah, I remember that stuff too, and that kiss is something I couldn't forget even if I wanted to! Too bad though that I didn't have a camera so that I could blackmail them…"

Both Kiba and Naruto laughed at that.

"Yeah!" The blond said between his breaths. "And didn't Hinata giggle a little too much?"

"Well? What do you expect from someone like her?" Kiba took a sip from his own tea and passed his dog a piece of toast. "But I must admit, she was cute like that."

"Oh? I think someone got a crush, and I won't tell who I'm talking about." Naruto gave Kiba a taunting look.

"Oh, shut up! Like you didn't get jealous when Neji and Sasuke kissed each other!" Kiba gave the blond an irritated look but grinned soon after. "Didn't know you had a thing for Uchiha."

Naruto face turned red when he heard those words and slammed his hand on the table.

"I don't have a thing for that bastard and neither did I get jealous because of a stupid kiss!" Now Kiba couldn't decide if the blond was red from embarrassment or anger, but he still thought that it was funny.

"Then why were you all over him?" The blond frowned at that but the dog boy continued anyway. "And you didn't want that bastard to leave you either!" Kiba started to laugh again when he thought about the memories of Naruto and Sasuke in the hallway.

"What are you talking about? I didn't want the bastard to leave?" Naruto gave the dog boy a confused look.

Kiba stopped laughing and took a bite from his toast. "Well… You and he did have a party on your own in the hallway." Kiba swallowed his toast and winked at Naruto.  
"You cuddled with Uchiha!"

Naruto's mouth almost fell to the kitchen table when he heard those words. He cuddled with the Uchiha? It must be a joke, a sick joke.

"Stop making things up." Naruto said in a low, irritated voice and closed his eyes. "It's not funny." Naruto took a bite from his toast, turning his head towards the window.

"I'm not making this up!" Kiba snapped. "You did cuddle with him! It must have been you…" The blond turned to Kiba and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by 'it must have been you'?"

"Well…I don't remember if it was you but when I see that jacket you have on…" Kiba trailed off and looked to the side.

The blond took another bite from his toast "Maybe it was Ino? She's blond too, you know."

"I don't think so." The dog boy faced the blond once again. "The two girls didn't leave the kitchen and if I remember correctly you and Sasuke were in the hallway."

"But you don't remember correctly if it was me? Maybe I came later and didn't want Sasuke to leave, like you just said, and he offered his jacket to me because I maybe was cold."

"Well fine, whatever." Kiba raised himself from the kitchen table and moved over to the sink. "Just ask him later when you return his jacket." Kiba turned and gave the blonde a taunting look. "He wasn't drunk, you know, so he must _remember…"_

Naruto sighed as he finished his bowl of ramen before paying and thanking the owner for the food.

"See you soon!" Naruto smiled and walked out from Ichiraku.

Zipping the jacket, Naruto walked towards Sasuke's house. It sure was cold outside, even if it was in the middle of the summer, and the blond saw some unpleasant clouds in the sky.

_I think it will start raining…_ Naruto sighed at that and suddenly became aware of at the stares people gave him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered why they looked at him like that. They didn't give him the normal look, or even the look they gave him when he was younger, you know, filled with hatred and disgust. Now, they all looked puzzled.

_What are they all staring at? Do I have a huge bug on my face or something?_

Naruto frowned a little but continued walking towards the raven-haired boy's house.

_If he isn't home, I will burn his house down so I can get warm._ The joking thought about burning Sasukes' house down almost made him want to do it. Almost.

Naruto looked up and saw the Uchiha symbol on the gate that led in to the now-abandoned streets, streets that once were filled with Uchihas.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that abandoned, some people lived in the houses with permission from Sasuke. Though Sasuke still didn't like it when non-Uchihas lived in the houses, what could he do? Only he and his psycho brother were left.

The blond knocked on the door and soon heard footsteps that became louder. The wooden door opened and the raven-haired boy looked surprised before assuming his normal bored face.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to invite me in?" The blonde grinned when Sasuke stepped to the side and allowed Naruto in.

"Are you going to stay long or are you just passing by?" Sasuke asked and closed the door.

"Depends." The blonde took his shoes off before stepping onto the cold wooden floor. "Just came to give you your jacket back, but a cup of tea doesn't sound so bad now that I think about it." Sasuke started to walk towards the kitchen with the blonde trailing behind him.

"Tea it is then." Sasuke opened the kitchen door and walked in. "Anything else?"

"Hum?" Naruto closed the door and walked to one of the chairs near the kitchen table. "No, I'm just a little cold so a hot cup of tea is all I need, besides, I just ate at Ichiraku."

"Somehow, I am not surprised." Sasuke started to boil the water before turning to sit at one of the chairs as well.

Naruto snorted at that but didn't say anything; he just watched when Sasuke took a seat right in front of him.

The room went silent; they didn't know what to say. They just listened to nothing and looked into each other's eyes, neither of them wanting to break the eye contact. They didn't even react or say anything when they heard rain starting to fall down on the roof; they just stared at each other like their lives depended on it.

"You look tired." Sasuke said, unable to stand the silence anymore still not breaking eye contact.

"Really?" Naruto replied, leaning back in the chair, not breaking the contact either. "I am tired actually, sleeping in the hallway with a couple of shoes for pillows isn't something I recommend."

Sasuke chuckled lightly at that. "So you slept on the floor all night? And I thought you would wake up when I left you."

Naruto shifted a little in his position. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?… Well, it doesn't matter." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the stove and started to prepare their tea. "You didn't want me to leave, that's all."

"And the jacket?" Sasuke stiffened a little at the question.

"You said you were cold so I gave you my jacket, no big deal now is it?" Sasuke took the hot water and poured it into one of the cups. "Something else you are wondering about?"

"Well…" Naruto went silent. He didn't want to ask if he had cuddled with Sasuke or not, if he had it would be embarrassing. Then again, he was drunk so it couldn't be so embarrassing, now that he thought about it.

"Here." The raven-haired boy handed him one of the cups.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto took the cup in his hand and sipped a little of his warm drink. "Actually, I have one question."

"Hum?" Sasuke sat down at the chair again and looked at the blonde and nodded at him to continue.

"Well…" Naruto looked to the side. "Kiba told me this morning, during breakfast that I…That I have cuddled with you… and now I'm wondering if it is true…"

"It is and you were drunk, end of story. Anything else?" Sasuke sipped a little at his own drink and waited for an answer.

It's good that he didn't react like it was the end of the world, but why do I feel like I want to hit him in the face and call him 'jerk'?

"Yes, one more question."

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Do you have any cookies?"_

* * *

_

_That gi__rl is late again!_ Naruto stood outside the Yamanako flower shop waiting for Tenten. _How come she is always late! I'm getting tired of this!_ He kicked a stone in frustration and sat himself down at the ground. _She was supposed to be here for 15 minutes ago! I hope she has a good excuse._

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up and saw Tenten running against him.

_Now she will see a living hell!_ Naruto stood up and walked towards Tenten so that they met halfway.

"I'm sorry that I'm late but Tsunade-Sama called me in! You are not mad are you?" Tenten gave Naruto a puzzled look, but Naruto just shook his head and gave Tenten a huge grin.

_Can't stay mad at her if it was the old hag's fault…_

"Don't worry about it. What did she want?"

"Oh that's right! She told me that I would tell you that you must be in her office first thing tomorrow morning! She called me because she knew you were out on duty."

"Oh, okay. Did she say why?" Naruto put his hands on his hips, looking the girl straight in the eyes.

Tenten just shook her head and gave Naruto a worrying look.

"She didn't tell me, but she said it was really important.

"…Really. Well, thank you for the information and good luck tonight. " Tenten gave the blonde a small bow before they both turned and walked away.

_Something important huh?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if it is confusing.**

**To be continued**

**  
And thanks to those who review and tells me about mistakes!  
And special thanks to Azamiko who helps me with the grammar.**


	5. Not Again

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 5**

"You wanted to see me?"

"You have been around Kakashi too much."

Naruto chuckled at that and jumped off the windowsill. Tsunade smiled, but her eyes never left the scroll she was reading, or, was pretending to be reading.

"How was the movie?" Tsunade said, still not looking up from the scroll.

"Oh… About that, I forgot to_ report_ about it…" Naruto looked away, staring at the wall as if it had become very interesting.

Tsunade sighed and finally looked up from the scroll. If Naruto had looked at her, he would have seen that she was tired and that she was slightly curious.

"I will let it slip this time because we don't have time to argue about stuff like this." Tsunade raised herself from the chair and stared down at the scroll on the desk. "I need you to take care of Sakura's mission for today."

Naruto turned to stared at Tsunade, raising a brow.

Tsunade looked up at him and Naruto could see her eyes; she really was tired.

"You look tired." He said and moved forward to stand directly in front of Tsunade.

"Actually I am, but right now you need to focus on the mission." Tsunade straightened and looked him fully in the eyes. Naruto stared blankly back, he could see that she was concerned, but about what? About Sakura? _Had something happened to Sakura!_

"Is Sakura-Chan alright? Has something happened to her?" Naruto put both of his hands on the desk and bent forward so that his nose was inches from Tsunade's.

"Nothing has happened to her, kid." Tsunade snapped. Naruto's eyes softened with relief. "But," Tsunade continued. "Her mother, Mrs. Haruno is at the hospital right now. She went in this morning and Sakura really wanted to stay with her and _now_ I'm ordering you to take her mission. I want no complaints and I think I will enjoy this as much as you will." Tsunade smiled, an evil smile.

* * *

"Naruo-Nii-chan!" 

"Naruto-Chan!"

"Play with us!"

"Naruto-Nii-chan, come over here!"

_Okay, this is just a bad dream and I will wake up really soon and then I will laugh about this._

"Naruto-Chan! The boys are mean! They are splashing water at us!" A little girl ran towards Naruto. Naruto sighed at that but gave the little girl a huge grin.

"Then lets do a counter attack! If you two girls come from behind then…"

He ended up taking care of ten kids.

When Tsunade informed him about the kids he wanted nothing more than just run away, saying that he had promised to meet Iruka. But he couldn't, Sakura was his friend after all and if he didn't take this mission, she would have to leave her mother at the hospital and Sakura wouldn't speak to him for a couple of weeks.

But now that he was here he couldn't say that it was that bad. They were all outside and playing by a river and the weather was truly wonderful.

"Okay girls! Let's show the boys what we are made of!"

The girls screamed with joy and started to run in the direction of the boys. Naruto looked at the girls' running backs and chuckled a little before he started to run, too.

The air was filled with laughter after a while, and both boys and girls were drenched with water. The blonde ninja, who could run on the water, was the only one who was dry.

"Naruto-Chan! That's cheating!" The kids started to scream and throw water at Naruto. Naruto dodged the water and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm a ninja, so this isn't cheating!" Naruto laughed.

The kids were just too cute; they jumped after Naruto, trying their best to catch up to him but Naruto had the upper hand. He kicked a little water at the children from time to time and smiled. He was like a child playing with his friends.

But the fun ended when Naruto felt something hard hit him in the head, making him lose his balance. He fell into the cold water on his backside.

"I'm sorry, the apple slipped out of my hand."

Naruto turned the direction the voice came from and frowned when he saw whom it was.

"Next time I will be more careful so it doesn't slip like that ever again." Sasuke gave Naruto a cocky grin.

_He sure pops up when you least expect it…_ Naruto raised himself up from the water and turned so that he was facing the Uchiha boy.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure a boy, such as you, slips all the time and makes mistakes quite often." Naruto said sarcasticly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I _can't_ hear you."

"Then I will make you hear me, princess." Naruto walked toward Sasuke, stopping when he was just a few steps from the other boy. "I said that you look girly with that basket." Naruto pointed at the basket Sasuke was holding. Sasuke just looked down at it and then back at Naruto.

"Don't you like apples?" Sasuke asked.

"Not when I'm getting hit by them!" Naruto snapped. He looked at Sasuke and showed him that he was really angry, and why shouldn't he be? His head hurt like hell.

Naruto turned away and looked at the kids. The blond could see that they were confused.

"Okay kids up from the water, I don't want you guys to catch a cold."

The kids did what Naruto had told them to do and walked out of the water without any complaints.

Naruto turned to Sasuke once again.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Sakura asked me a couple of days ago if I could bring some apples to the children, she takes care of these guys quite often." Sasuke started to walk and Naruto did the same.

"As you can see she isn't here, but I think the kids would like the apples anyway." Naruto said. They both stopped and looked at the playing children in front of them.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Her mother is at the hospital and Sakura-Chan wanted to be with her." He replied.

"And you are here because of that?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't taken this mission she would have had to leave the hospital, and I really think she wants to be with her mother…" Naruto said the last words a little lower. He really didn't want to say something that would make Sasuke remember his parents, or the painful memory of Itachi killing all of the people Sasuke loved.

"I understand." Sasuke walked forward towards the kids and raised the basket filled with apples in the air. "Do you kids want some apples?"

* * *

"You sure are really friendly today Sasuke, what crawled up your ass while I wasn't looking?" 

The raven-haired boy sighed and looked over at the blond boy.

Sasuke had been kind enough to stay with Naruto and the kids. The kids really liked Sasuke, even though all he did was to stare at the kids and simply doing nothing and some of the kids even copied his 'moves'.

Even after the mission was over, he had continued to be nice and treated Naruto to dinner.

"What do you mean by that?" The taller boy asked. "You begged me help you with the kids, and then you forgot your money at home,--which I still don't know how you could--and then you wanted me to join you on your nightshift."

Naruto smiled and looked up at the stars. "First, I wasn't begging, I asked. Second, I said I would pay you back and third-" Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke, still with the smile on his face. "I asked if you wanted to keep me company."

Sasuke couldn't stop looking into Naruto's eyes, or even hide his surprised look on his face.

Sasuke had never expected that. He had expected him to say at least 'bastard' but he didn't, he just smiled and looked like he was having no worries. Sasuke just let it slip this time and looked forward instead of looking into the other boy's eyes.

"Whatever." He said. "Isn't this shift over soon? We have scouted around for hours." Sasuke stopped and turned around and saw that the other boy had stopped. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Because this is where I meet Tenten. We are a little early so she will come soon enough." Naruto sat himself down at the ground.

Sasuke looked around a little and saw the flower shop that Ino's parents owned. He moved towards Naruto and sat himself beside the boy, not to close.

They both sat silently for a moment and enjoyed the night; it was about ten minutes before Sasuke spoke up.

"She's late, isn't she?" He asked. Naruto noticed the annoyance in his voice but didn't comment or even answer his question. He just sat there and pretended he didn't hear the question.

Sasuke noticed that the blonde didn't answer, but he didn't ask why, he just looked at his friend and wondered what was on the younger boy's mind.

"Do you think she is okay?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke just stared at him questioningly, but he didn't show it.

"You mean Mrs. Haruno? Sakura's mother?" He saw how Naruto shifted a little.

"I just hope she is all right… For Sakura-Chan's sake." Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs and lay his head on his knees, looking at Sasuke. "I don't think she could handle it all too well if something happened to her mother."

Sasuke didn't need an explanation of what about the other boy meant. He knew Naruto meant the accident that had happened to Mr. Haruno. Sakura's father. He had a heart attack in the middle of the street and died. It really shocked both Sakura and her mother. Her mother was especially shocked, but he didn't really know why and neither did Sakura.

"She will be fine." Sasuke said and gave Naruto a tiny smile. "She is strong isn't she? Both Sakura and her mother are."

Naruto didn't say anything and didn't meet Sasuke's eyes either.

"Is something else bothering you dobe?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes again and nodded. Sasuke frowned.

"What?" He asked, irritated. "Tell me."

"I was just thinking about something… That I really have given a second thought before." Naruto avoided Sasuke's eyes again. He didn't want to look into the other boy's black eyes.

"You can't stop talking now when you have already begun."

Naruto didn't want to continue. Right now he was thinking about that night when he watched that movie with Sasuke. He hadn't lied to him when he said he hadn't thought about it, but now, all of the sudden, the memories flashed in his mind, even the 'accidental' kiss that happened at the party with Neji.

"Well… I-" Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"Tell me." Sasuke said with a low voice and moved closer to Naruto, so that they were almost touching. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and stared him in the eyes again.

"Naruto!" A voice called out, and Naruto stood up immediately. Naruto waved at the person that was running toward him and Sasuke.

"Hey, Tenten. Late as always, I see." Naruto grinned at her and she moved in for a stop just a few meters before him. She smiled weakly at him while panting before looking over at Sasuke, lifting her hand at him in greeting. Sasuke just nodded in return and stood up behind Naruto.

"I hope you didn't wait long." She said and bowed to the two of them.

"It's okay. Sasuke here kept me company, so it really didn't matter this time but you should stop this new habit of yours." Naruto poked Tenten at the side and she smiled friendly at him in return.

"I will try. It's just that I have to take care of my little brother until one of my parents comes home."

"Oh." Naruto didn't know what to say and felt stupid about that he didn't knew that Tenten had a younger brother to take care of while her parents were out. "If that's the case it doesn't matter if you come late, and you should have told me earlier about this."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Tenten bowed again and smiled at him and Sasuke. "Got to get moving, see you two later." She turned around and started to walk away from the both boys.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded good-bye and watched her leave them.

They didn't say anything to each other until the girl was out of sight.

"Sweet dreams bastard." Naruto said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Blondie." Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" The blond said in a tired voice. "I'm sleepy and want to go home, make it quick."

"You never said what you were thinking about, and I want to know." Sasuke sounded serious. Maybe he thought that the blonde didn't feel well, or that maybe he had gotten himself into trouble. _Sometimes he is like a mother, concerned and weird_. Naruto thought and started to walk away from Sasuke again.

The raven-haired boy watched his retreating back and was about to leave when he heard Naruto voice.

"You."

Sasuke didn't know if he had heard right. So he just stood there and looked at Naruto's back again, only to see that the younger boy had stopped and turned around. Naruto grinned at him and pointed at him like he used to do when he was younger.

"I was just thinking about you."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Special thanks to Azamiko who helps me with the grammar! **

**OokamiHanyoiGurl; Yes actually, they were staring at him because of the Uchiha crest on the jacket. You are smart that figured that out**

Thanks to all the other reviews, it really helps me to keep working.

**Sorry for make you all wait though. I'm working right now and don't have much time to do other things.**

**If you are wondering something you can just ask. I will answer, I promise!**


	6. Plans

**Sorry for the late update.  
Enjoy!**

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 6**

**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A week had gone by.

Naruto had plenty of time to think. He thought about all the memories he had shared with all of his friends and enemies. But he still though of Sasuke and his memories with him the most.

Why did that Uchiha boy affect him, Uzumaki Naruto, so much? Naruto couldn't help it when he thought that his memories with the other boy always made him happy. Just thinking about the raven-haired boy made him happy.

The blonde boy sighed and looked out his window. It rained again. It had been raining on and off since this morning, and even if the blonde boy only had been awake only a couple of hours, he was bored to death.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the window. He hadn't even seen Sasuke since the last time they had talked, and the younger boy didn't really know if he even wanted to meet him.

Actually, he hadn't really seen any of his friends during this week. He had only met Tenten because they switched shifts with each other, and sometimes they talked about random stuff.

He remembered that Tenten had told him that Sakura's mother had been released from the hospital, and that Neji had started to study healing techniques to help him on the ANBU missions when they wouldn't a medical ninja with them.

The blonde boy opened his eyes and looked out one more time. He really hated when it rained. It made him think, but last time it rained he hadn't really thought about anything special; he had just avoided thinking at that time. He slept away the time.

"I don't want to be here."

Naruto took his raincoat and walked out from his apartment.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He had been walking around Konoha for what seemed like hours.

He just wandered around, not looking for anything or thinking about a place he would want to visit; he just walked to walk and thought about random stuff.

He didn't know exactly what he was thinking because he didn't really pay attention to anything.

He didn't know what was bringing him down; well, something said inside of him that he did know. But he didn't pay any attention to that little thought.

Finally, the blond stopped and looked around to try and register where he was. The rain blocked his vision a little bit, but it didn't take to long before he realized where he was.

He was at the training ground.

The exact same training ground where Kakashi had tied him to a stock because he had been trying to eat while they had the survival test.

He remembered everything like it was yesterday.

It was the day when they had become a team; even if it lacked teamwork they were still a team for the first time.

Naruto chuckled a little and touched the stock with his hand. Just remembering his old team at the age of twelve made him smile. He and Sasuke had always ended up in glaring contests, or in fights with each other, while Sakura always paid attention to Sasuke or threw fits at Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto took his hand away from the stock fast and grabbed a kunai from his shuriken holster on his leg. Someone was behind him.

"Naruto?" The voice sounded concerned, but who was it? Naruto knew the owner of the voice but he just couldn't seem to register it in his mind or link it to a face that he knew.

He put the kunai back in his shuriken holster and turned to face the person behind him.

It was Sakura.

She stood under her umbrella with concerned eyes. Taking a few steps forward, she raised her umbrella so that both Naruto and she were under it.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. "It's cold outside and you don't even have your hood over your head. You are all wet! What if you came down with a cold!"

Naruto just looked at her, not replying to what she had said; it hadn't even registered in his mind what she had been saying in the first place.

He just stared at her.

"Naruto? Are you listening?" Sakura moved her hand to touch Naruto's cheek, making Naruto jump back out from under her umbrella to stand in the rain once again.

Naruto blinked a few times and gave Sakura an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry…" He tilted his head to the side a little and put his hand behind his head. "I guess I spaced out a little."

"A little?" Sakura glared at Naruto. She was angry; he could see that very well. "Uzumaki Naruto. What if you got a cold? Don't you ever think?" She walked closer to him and raised the umbrella over their heads again. "Naruto…" She spoke in a soft, worried voice. "What's wrong? I called you name more then once and you didn't even seem to hear. Is something bothering you? You know that you can tell me…"

Naruto looked at Sakura. Have she always been that caring towards him? If she had, he hadn't noticed.

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really." He met her eyes. She looked tired and very concerned "How about you?" He asked before she could say anything else. "You don't look so good."

She twisted her eyebrows. She didn't know if she should answer or continue to ask him about what was wrong. In the end, she just sighed and smiled at him.

"It's just mom. Since she came back from the hospital she hasn't been able to move around much, and I must take care of her." The pink-haired girl rubbed her temples. "Sometimes, I just wish that dad was still alive, because if he was, this would never have happened. Her sickness and all, I mean." Some tears started to run down her chin.

Naruto used his thumb to wipe away the tears that started to come, but when the tears started to come more and more, he put his arms around her and simply hugged her to comfort.

"I know…" He said. He could feel her stiffening a little, but it soon disappeared. "I know how it is to lose someone dear. It is a hell of a feeling that you really can't describe for anyone. But I know, almost, what you are going trough so you can always ask me for help because I will always be there to help you, no matter what." He released her from his grip and stepped back.

He didn't really know what he could see in her face right then. She looked like she was some sort of happy but still wanted to cry and she even looked a bit chocked.

Maybe he had said something stupid?

"Thank you." She wiped away a few tears that started to come. "Thank you for being so understanding." She leaned her head down so that it touched his chest. "Thank you."

He started to pet her back a little. "You don't have to repeat yourself."

They stood like that for a moment before Naruto broke them apart.

"Let me escort the young lady home."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"And that's why I think we all should make something for her." Naruto finished.

After Naruto's and Sakura's encounter on the training ground, Naruto had been thinking of a way to cheer his female friend up, and what could be better than a little trip to the hot spring with all of her friends?

"So, you all up for it?" The blond asked. He looked around at his friends, everybody meeting his gaze.

"Well, the girl sure needs it." Ino spoke up.

"Yeah, and I think Neji needs it too, he have been working a lot lately."

"That's true Kiba." Naruto said. "So it will be like killing two birds in one. I will handle Tsunade and the rest of you can talk to the owner of the hot spring, and when all that is done the most troublesome part is left."

Everybody in the room nodded, except for one dark-haired ninja boy.

"Who will handle Neji and who will handle Sakura? Any volunteers?" Naruto asked.

"I can handle Neji!" Tenten raised her arm cheerfully. "And please don't say I shouldn't because I at least owe you this."

Naruto grinned and winked at the girl. "Who said I would stop you?"

Tenten giggled a little at that.

Naruto looked around the room and stopped when he saw Sasuke in the corner of the room.

"How about you princess?" The blond said, walking towards the dark-haired boy.

Sasuke glared at the boy in front of him.

"I guess you know what I'm about to ask; you are a genius after all. So, you up for it Sasuke-Hime?"

Sasuke snorted and continued to glare at the blonde boy. Why did he glare like that anyway? Oh yeah, because it is others around and when others are around he must act like an ice-prince.

"Come on Sasuke. For the team?" Please? Naruto moved his lips in silence at the last words, so that nobody except for Sasuke could see them.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He hadn't the energy to fight right now; he had had a four long day mission and had barely slept at all.

"For the team." The black-eyed boy said.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"No."

"What! Come on! Show me some mercy!" Naruto's scream could been heard all over Konoha village.

Tsunade had showed him down before he even could ask her the question about the hot spring! What kind of Hokage was she?

"Oh, please." Tsunade rolled her eyes. She was sure the blonde boy would ask her if she could lend her some money, he always wanted money when he used the sweet and innocent voice.

"But just listen to what I have to say!" Naruto slammed his hands on her desk. He was not going to give in! "I promise, this time it is not about money!"

At that, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Not money he said, and then what could it be? He sure wanted his voice heard.

"Then state your business." She snapped. Now she was curious. What was on the boy's mind?

"Finally!" Naruto straightened himself and looked the older lady straight in the eyes. "I want you to give me and my-" Naruto stopped. Tsunade could see that he was thinking really hard. "-11 friend a night off. 12 with me."

Tsunade leaned back.

"A night off? Tell me the details of why I should let so many people take a night off."

"And I do."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Naruto is late; he sure can be so troublesome sometimes."

"The Dobe is always troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed; he really couldn't understand the Uchiha's mind. When it came to Naruto, he would talk freely but if you asked him a question or talked about something else, he always stayed quiet and ignored everyone and everything.

"I just think the fox-boy is at the Hokage's office." Kiba said and yawned. "Or he has just forgotten all about our little night out."

"Someone like Naruto-Kun wouldn't forget that easily Kiba." Lee pointed out. "You know how he loves this night."

"Yeah I know."

One day per month the boys gather around at a place, a restaurant or a bar; even if they couldn't drink alcohol legally yet, they could still go to bars and chat.

"Why aren't Shino or Neji here? Anyone know?" Kiba asked.

"The two of them have an ANBU mission; they will be back tomorrow."

All the boys turned around and saw the blonde boy that they all knew all to well. He stood there, grinning like a fool, like he had won a bet.

"Let me guess, she said it was okay?" Shikamaru asked and walked towards the grinning blond, the other following suit.

"Yeah! This week on Saturday! Oh, and Lee," Naruto turned so that he could face the still green-clothed and Gai-obsessed boy.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Tsunade wants to see you, she said something about a mission. I couldn't talk her out of it, so I guess you will be skipping the night with us…"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun! I will do well on my mission so that you guys won't be disappointed in me for not being with you! I think Shino and Neji are thinking the same thing right now on their mission!" Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up and disappeared before Naruto could say anything else.

Naruto turned to face the other boys and shrugged a little before giving the boys a grin.

"The spring of youth, eh?" The boys grinned a little at Chouji's choice of words.

"Lets just get this night over with." Shikamaru said.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**To be continued**

**Yet again, special thanks to Azamiko who helps me with the grammar and spelling!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! It makes me want to continue with this story.**


	7. Confusing

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 7**

**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Shouldn't you go and pick Sakura-chan up?" Naruto glanced to his side, at his friend and teammate.

"Thought that maybe the two of us should pick her up together. It's more comfortable for me that way, too." The raven-haired boy said and kept his gaze forward, not looking at the shorter boy beside him.

Sasuke had gone to Naruto's apartment to pick him up before he went to the hot spring with Sakura to meet up with the others, but he really didn't like the idea of getting the girl there. Sakura didn't like Sasuke as more than a friend, but you could never be too sure, the feelings might come back and Sasuke wasn't one who would want to break hear heart twice.

"Well, whatever." The blonde said and turned his eyes to the road they were walking. "I just hope that she can leave her mom. Sakura-chan is really worried about her, you know." Images of Sakura crying came into his mind, she don't want to lose her mother just like she lost her father.

"I think she can, it's late and they both should have eaten dinner. I think her mother will probably stay at the couch and watch TV. When she's tired, she can just turn of the TV and sleep on the couch." Sasuke turned to look at the younger boy, to assure him everything is going to be fine. Naruto returned his look and nodded slowly; what could he say? It was probably something Mrs. Haruno would do.

"We're here." The raven-haired boy said and stopped. Naruto stopped too and looked at up at Sakura's apartment window. It was open.

"Do you think she would hear me if I screamed out her name?" The blond asked and grinned. He almost did it, but before he could, he heard a voice and looked up.

"You don't need to scream, you are loud at it is." They could see their pink-haired friend smiling down at them. "You two want to come in?" She asked, still smiling.

"Actually, we want you to go out with us." Sasuke said. He somehow smiled back at her with his eyes, he must have been happy to see her. It had been weeks since he'd last seen his female teammate.

Sakura stopped smiling, glancing behind her back before turning back to her male friends.

"I don't know… I have mom, you know."

"Don't worry princess! It's just a couple of hours; she is going to be fine! I promise!" Naruto smiled up at her, Sasuke doing the same with his eyes. How could she resist them? And she needed to get out for a while.

"Okay. I will be down in 5 minutes." She said and was about to turn around.

"Male minutes! If you mean 5 female minutes it will take hours!" Sakura giggled softly and winked down at him.

"Male minutes." She disappeared from the window and into the apartment.

It really took 5 minutes before the girl came down. She smiled and asked them where they were going and when they avoided the question she understood, almost understood, that something was going to happen.

It didn't take to long before they reached the hot spring. All of her friends were there, smiling at her, at them. They hugged her and talked about a few things before Neji and Tenten arrived. They walked inside and the boys and girls went separate ways; even if Naruto wanted to join the girls the other boys dragged him with them.

When they were ready to enter the hot spring, they noticed that a thin wall was in the middle.

"Hey, why is that wall-thingy there?" Naruto asked and looked over at the others.

"It's there so we can talk to the girls. We can't join them in the same bath but we can talk to them." Chouji said. How could the blonde not think of that? He was not that dumb…

Naruto nodded and started to heave himself down into the hot water. He winced a little at the warmth but didn't stop until his entire body was under the water. The other had done the same and all of the boys were now in the water. Soon they could her the girl's voices in the other side.

"This is just what I need! Thank you guys!" Sakura said and giggled a little bit.

"Yeah. Relaxation is what I need right now, thanks for doing this." Neji said and looked around, meeting everyone's eyes. They answered with it was the least they could do and that maybe everyone needed this and it wasn't so bad to meet everyone.

"So." Kiba said, turning to Naruto. "Did you have a little after party?" Kiba smirked at him. What was the dog-boy up to now?

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head and looked, dumbfounded, at Kiba. Kiba's smirk grew wider; this was going to be fun.

"You all remember my party?" Everyone nodded, Kiba thought that the girls nodded to so he continued. "Naruto had a little fun at the end, and the day after he went to continue what I interrupted." The guys looked at Kiba in question; what did the dog-boy mean by that? Only Naruto knew and his face grew all red.

"What do you mean Kiba?" He could hear Ino's voice on the other side.

"He meant nothing Ino!" Naruto screamed, he didn't want Kiba to continue, even if it wasn't such a big thing… Or was it? He didn't know anymore.

"Oh come on, can't be that bad?" Now it was Sakura's voice. What would she say if she knew? Probably nothing but you could never know! Sasuke was her old crush after all…and Ino's old crush too! "C'mon, tell us, Kiba."

"And I will my ladies." Kiba started to grin. Oh no, he wouldn't! Bad dog-boy! Naruto thought. "He and Sasuke kind of made out in the hallway and I sort of interrupted and the day after Naruto went to Sasuke so they could continue what they had started." Everybody stared at Kiba, even Naruto did. That wasn't the truth, how could he say it like that? Now everybody looked at him. Naruto didn't know if he should look back at them or continue to give Kiba death glares. The girl's side was quiet too and what did Sasuke think?

"You like to twist around things, don't you?" Naruto knew the voice; it was Sasukes and was it just him or was Sasuke very close to him? Naruto looked to his side and saw Sasuke there, maybe he have been there all this time? He must have been because he hadn't heard anyone move.

"Oh? So I was wrong Uchiha? Didn't seem that way when I found you in the hallway." Was this some sort of challenge? Well, Naruto couldn't see the challenge at all, but Kiba made it sound like one.

"You all want to hear the truth?" Sasuke asked. The boys nodded and he could hear Sakura's voice on the other side, he didn't hear what she said but he took it as an 'yes'. "Naruto was drunk and he kissed me-" Naruto blushed. "Kiba then came into the hallway and saw us kissing. The day after Naruto came to my place and gave me my jacket that I had forgotten."

It was quiet; did everyone die because Sasuke had talked in whole sentence?

"Kiba, you should stop lying and twist things around." Ino said. Was there bit of anger in her voice? He couldn't tell.

"Lying is bad, but forget about that." It was Tenten this time that spoke up. He could hear Sakura giggle, what was she up to? Did he even want to know?

"So Sasuke-Kun how was the kiss?" She didn't just ask that, did she? Stupid girl!

"Oh wouldn't you all want to know?" Sasuke smirked and the girls were giggling even more! And the guys were smirking at Naruto and Sasuke, could the blonde boy be more embarrassed?

"Didn't know you swing that way Naruto." Even Shikamaru was smirking at him! What was wrong with everyone today!

"I do not! I was drunk, I couldn't help it!" Shikamaru is going to regret this; I will pull an evil prank on him one day!

"But, doesn't your true feelings come out when you are drunk?" Shino, I just added you to the list of people to be pranked! Naruto glared daggers at everyone; even Lee was smirking at him! And what scared Naruto the most was that Sasuke was smirking the most.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh come on Naruto! You can't be that mad." Sakura said and smiled at him for forgiveness.

"Why shouldn't I be? You all taunted me and didn't even stop when I told you too!" Okay, maybe he wasn't that angry but if he continued like this the girl would maybe say that she would treat him to some ramen one day!

"Okay, how about this? If I treat you for some ramen one day, will you forgive me then?" See? It worked.

"Sure, why not!" The blonde boy smiled and felt a smack in his head. He looked to his other side and saw the raven-haired boy.

"Idiot" He said and smiled at the blonde boy. Naruto just stuck out his tongue at him and kept walking. They talked a little on the way before they arrived at Sakura's apartment. They all bid each other goodnight and Naruto and Sasuke walked away from their female friend.They didn't get to far before they heard a scream, a female scream, Sakura's scream.

In just a few seconds they arrived at Sakura's apartment window. They could see that she was crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I didn't look at Sakura-chan at first; I looked around her apartment just to see if someone else was there. _

_No one was. _

_And when I finally looked at her I could see her crying. I could also see that she had chakra in her hands, but for what I didn't know. When I looked what her hands were on I immediately froze. Her mother lay on the couch, dead. I wanted to comfort Sakura-chan, hug her and pet her hair, anything! But I just stood there and doing nothing, she kept on crying. _

_When I finally took control over myself and was about to go to her, I felt a strong hand stop me. Sasuke's hand. I looked at him in question, all he did was to shake his head and then he released me, he bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. I took a look at Sakura-chan, and then I bowed my head too. I didn't really know what to do; all I could hear was Sakura-chan's sobbing and all I could think about was comforting her. _

_One week later, Mrs. Haruno's funeral took place. _

_Friends and family came, even our Hokage came, and I still didn't know what to do. I hadn't said a word to Sakura-chan since that day when I saw her there, crying over her mother. Somehow it felt that everything was my fault, because, if I hadn't suggested about the hot spring this maybe wouldn't had happened. That's what I keep telling myself, but Sasuke says that it isn't my fault and that I shouldn't blame myself. _

_I really want to talk to Sakura-chan, but Sasuke says that she should be alone. If she wants to talk to us, she'll come. If she wants to smile with us, she will smile. _

_One more week has passed. One week since the funeral and two weeks since she died. That means that I haven't talk to Sakura-chan in two weeks. I wonder if she is okay? They say that she won't go out from her apartment. She must be really depressed. _

_First it was her father and now it is her mother. _

_She didn't even come this week, even if she knows that it is the week when the old team meets up and does random missions. It felt really lonely when it was just Kaka-Sensei, Sasuke, and I. I think those two thought it was lonely without her too. _

_I have spent a few days at Sasuke's house too. The main reason I go there is because I need to talk, and Sasuke is always there to listen to what I have to say. Sometimes he even holds my hand 'til I fall asleep. He really knows how to comfort someone, but the one he should comfort isn't me and I shouldn't be going to Sasuke; I'm not the one who has lost someone. So maybe the main reason about going to Sasuke house isn't what I think it is? Maybe I just want to see him, be with him and touch him. _

_I have thought about Sasuke a lot lately. I have been thinking about "That Day" and other random stuff and I have come to this, Sasuke isn't so bad. _

_He is nice, kind and cute. When he smiles, which is kind of rare, he makes me forget about everything, just because of a tiny smile. And the kiss, I somehow want to kiss him again but I think that is just lust, I don't think I really like him _that _way or anything…or maybe I do? Somehow, I think it is to early for me to know. _

_Somehow I feel a little better now, didn't know that if I wrote down my feelings it would feel better. _

_But the Sasuke part is still confusing._

Naruto sighed heavily and leaned back against the chair. He put his pencil his mouth and started to chew at it. He wanted to see Sakura, he wanted to talk to her and he wanted to make her smile. Was it too much to ask? But like Sasuke said, he should wait until she came, wait with a smile just for her.

Naruto heard a knocking on the door. He raised himself from the chair, taking the pencil out of his mouth and walked towards the door, but before that, he put the paper he had been writing on in a book so the visitor couldn't see it.

"The door is open." He said, loud enough so the other person on the other side could hear him.

He could hear the door open, he turned around to see who it was and the person he saw made him smile. Sasuke stood there in the door opening with a bag of something in it. Naruto guessed food by the smell, and it was the kind of food he loved the most.

"You haven't eaten anything, have you?" Sasuke spoke while he was taking his shoes off.

Sasuke was right; he hadn't eaten since yesterday at Sasuke place. How could the other boy know him so well? Well, he is a genius after all and is the Uchiha Sasuke-Sama.

"You know me all too well." The blond looked at the raven-haired boy while he took the ramen bowls out of the bag. After that, Sasuke took the book that Naruto had tucked the paper in from his hands and looked at it for some time before turning to the blond.

"The Unspoken Flower?" Sasuke voice sounded almost surprised. Naruto looked at the book in Sasuke's hands, why had he taken that book? He had never read it and he didn't really remember how he got it in the first place.

"So?" The blond said. "Something wrong with me reading that?" Yeah, there is, you aren't the romantic type. The blonde said mentally to himself; Sasuke's view of Naruto must have changed now.

"Didn't know you were the romantic type." Sasuke put the book down at the table again and Naruto thanked Sasuke mentally for not opening the book. If he had done that, the paper might have fallen out.

"Everybody has a secret or two."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**  
To be continued**

**Yet again, special thanks to _Azamiko_ who helps me with the grammar and spelling!**

**Please review**


	8. Promise

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 8**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Another mission well done, you may leave now."

Naruto bowed politely to the Hokage and left through the door. Our blonde boy had cheered up a lot since the other day, he had kept on writing down from time to time when he needed it and he had come to realize something, and that something being that he really wanted Sasuke as more than a friend.

But how could he get him to be more than a friend?

He and Sasuke had gone trough a lot and '_That Day_'. Naruto didn't really know what to call '_That Day_' and what would Sasuke say if Naruto told him that he want him as more than a friend anyways? And did really Sasuke want him to be more than a friend too? Maybe '_That Day_' he was just horny or something.

Naruto looked around the streets he walked on, trying to see if he saw someone he knew. But he didn't see anyone. The blonde sighed; he really wanted to talk to someone other than Sasuke right now. He knew Sasuke was home and that he could go and see him anytime he wanted to, Sasuke had even told him that himself.

Naruto had thought about what Sasuke had offered him a few weeks ago, about moving in with him, but at the same time he didn't want to live in the exact same house as him, maybe just one of the houses nearby? Sasuke had plenty of houses! But the idea of just moving near Sasuke made the blonde nervous.

Oh, speaking of the devil, there he is.

"Oy Sasuke!" The blonde called out. He saw his teammate nod his head in greeting while the boy jogged towards him.

They talked a little and started to walk to Sasukes home to get something to eat. Even if Naruto lived closer they decided to go to Sasuke's, he had more food.

The two of them reached the house a few minutes later. Sasuke started to take things out of the fridge while Naruto seated himself in a chair. Sasuke didn't like when Naruto helped him in the kitchen, he hadn't really told Naruto exactly why.

"I saw Sakura today." Narutos eyes grew bigger and his ears sharpened. Did he just hear what he thinks he did? "She and Ino were at the flower shop, I didn't stop by to say hello but a greeted her with a wave and a smile." Sasuke didn't turn to look at Naruto while he spoke; he knew how Naruto would react anyway.

"So she has finally come out! I have to see her!" Naruto's voice sounded so happy that Sasukes heart nearly broke, why couldn't the blonde use such a happy tone towards him?

"I don't know if she wants that." Sasuke said before the blonde could say anymore. "When I greeted her she seemed a little off, so wait a couple of days more before you talked to her." As always, Sasuke must be right. Their female teammate wouldn't like it if everyone she knew came and talked to her in the same day, she would feel awkward.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, again…" The last word ended with a sigh, but Naruto soon smiled, only because of Sakura had finally decided to show her outside made him happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they had eaten, both of them talked away some time with each other. They didn't really talk about anything in particular, but they had fun anyway.

Naruto had started to realize that times like these made him like Sasuke even more, just spending time with him and talking, having fun and joking around with each other, but didn't best friends do the same things too? Why did he think that this was any different? Maybe it is because he is falling more and more for Sasuke; just looking at him makes him want to be with the other boy even more.

"I have to tell you something," The raven-haired boy said. Naruto, now paying full attention to his friend, raised an eyebrow in question.

"You have something to tell me? What is it?" Somehow, the blondes' heart started to beat faster, but he didn't know why.

"I'm going to take the ANBU exam tomorrow." Naruto released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Why was his friend going to take the ANBU exam?

"How come you are going to take it? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" The blonde, somehow felt angry, he and Sasuke had promised each other a year ago that they would take it together when both of them felt ready to take it.

The older boy sighed; he knew Naruto would get angry when he told him.

"I didn't want to tell you because you haven't been feeling well lately." The boy explained, hoping that the blonde would accept the answer.

"But still.." Naruto looked at the wall to the side, how could Sasuke break the promise? It somehow made him hurt inside. "How come you are taking it tomorrow? Can't you wait a half year to the next so that I can take it with you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Now the younger boy faced the older fully, he was about to open his mouth before Sasuke continued. "Tsunade asked me, she said that she needs new ANBUs and I accepted the offer when she asked me to take the exam. She said that she would ask you about it too, but I told her not to because you were feeling down."

Naruto closed his mouth. Sasuke didn't tell him because he cared? It made Naruto happy but at the same time he didn't want Sasuke to join the ANBU. ANBU missions were tougher then the ones they had now and what if Sasuke got hurt? Or even worse, got killed. Naruto couldn't even stand the thought of Sasuke dead.

"Is that what you want? Joining ANBU I mean..." Naruto asked, now not meeting the others eyes.

"Yes. I want to join the ANBU and I think I'm ready for it too." Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't happy about this, he had broken the promise between them, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to take the exam and now he could.

"Okay." Naruto said and turned his head to Sasuke; he gave the older one a small smile. "Do your best, if you fail I will kick your butt to the moon." Sasuke gave Naruto a smile and nodded.

"But I have a request" The blond spoke up. "If you are going to take the ANBU exam then I want something in exchange." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that; the blonde wanted something from him? What could it be? "I get to move in, not here but in a house nearby, you said I could do that a couple of weeks ago, remember?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. He had told Naruto he could do that but he didn't think Naruto would take the offer.

"Well, it's fine with me. What size do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Size?" Narutos eyes widened. Sasuke was talking about houses like they were clothes!

"Yeah, size. Do you want the size of you apartment or bigger? Smaller?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and couldn't hide the smile that crept over his face, Naruto still had a shocked expression on his face.

"You're talking about houses like they were clothes." Naruto said. "But, I kind of want the size of my apartment I have now, maybe a little bigger but not to much."

"Then I suggest you take the house besides mine. It's a guest house, don't really know if we ever have used it thought and it is really nice, do you want to take a look at it?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, it's okay. I take your word that it is nice, just give me the keys and I can do the rest, with your help of course!" Naruto smiled evilly. He was going to make Sasuke carry everything!

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with that." The words broke Naruto from his though about Sasuke as a slave, why couldn't he help him? "The ANBU exam lasts two weeks, so I won't be able to come home and help you, if you don't mind moving in two weeks that is." The raven-haired boy explanation made Narutos jaw drop. Did he just say two weeks! How could they make the exam that long? Sure, it must be some kind of survival test and showing off some skills, but wasn't two weeks a bit much?

"I can do everything by myself… Just give me the keys and everything will be done before you come home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One week has gone by and I'm starting to miss Sasuke. _

_I have moved almost everything to the house I will be starting to live in. The house is kind of nice, just the colours are boring, every wall is plain white so there is not much to look at, but I will buy some stuff to put up so it won't be as boring. The whole house itself is nice, a little bigger then my apartment I have now._

_I haven't moved everything on my own, Shikamaru has been helping me a bit, but it isn't much, all we do is talk and slack off, he really is the type that doesn't want to do anything. He sure is lazy!_

_And I saw Sakura-chan this week too! But when I just said hi to her, the smile she gave me really scared me, it looked emotionless and her eyes somehow looked dead. I talked to Ino after that and she told me that Sakura-chan comes and talks to her every time she works at the shop, they don't really talk about anything but Ino, but I guess it is the only times Sakura-chan goes out._

_I have talked to Neji too. He says that studying to learn medical things is really hard but he is trying his best to learn it. I asked him about the exam for the ANBUs too, but he said he didn't know anything about it and that he isn't assigned to take care of the exam either._

_And Tsunade doesn't know anything either and she's supposed to be Hokage! I know I shouldn't complain, she let me take me take off of the watch I have on nights, the one where I switch with Tenten. So I have been having a lot of time to try and move all my things._

_I really want to see Sasuke._

_I hope he is okay, but he should be. He is an Uchiha after all and has the sharingan to help him so it shouldn't be to hard for him to making through the exam. And he's a genius after all._

_And I'm thinking of getting a diary. Not something flashy, just a book I can write in. One where I can write down the days and months too._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the last one." A brown haired old man placed a box on top of another one and wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto gave his old teacher a big smile and was returned by a soft smile.

"When are you going to stop calling me sensei? I'm not your teacher anymore you know."

"I don't care, I'm not going to stop calling you that." The blond turned around and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the older ninja by himself. "I'm still your student no matter what!" The blonde called out. The old man laughed a little at that.

"When will you stop being so childish?" Iruka asked and walked into the kitchen as well.

"The day when pink elephants can fly." Naruto said. He gave the older ninja a glass of water while the brown-haired man rolled his eyes.

Iruka drank the water and placed the cup on the counter when he was finished.

"So, how does it feel? Moving away from a home you have lived your whole life." Iruka asked.

"Well, I suppose I should be a little sad, but somehow I'm not. I'm kind of glad, really, just moving a way into something new, it is kind of an exiting thing to do, at least I feel so. Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea." Naruto smiled to himself. He was really happy, he was happy just as he had told Iruka, but the part he hadn't told him was about Sasuke. Just moving near the boy made Narutos heart jump!

"So it has nothing to do with Sasuke then?" Naruto turned to look at his old teacher. Did he know what Naruto had been staring to feel toward his male teammate? Naruto didn't know what to say. Should he just tell his old teacher what he was feeling?

"I thought so!" Iruka laughed. "You'e just moving here because you don't have to pay the bills, aren't you?" Narutos head dropped at that. What did the other male just say? "Well, I'm sure Sasuke will make you pay here too so don't think you will get away with it because you two are friends."

Naruto still didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and looked away. Did his old teacher really think that low of him? Sure, the idea of getting the bills out of the way didn't sound that stupid now when he thought about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke should be home tonight, or tomorrow, I hope he got on the team! _Naruto thought while he eyed his watch on the wall in the kitchen.

Naruto had been working on getting his house done before the other boy would get home. Just today he got finished with everything and making the apartment look a lot more alive from what it did in the first place, now it actually looked like someone lived there!

_I wonder when… Maybe he is already home? Should I go and check? But what if he's asleep…_ Naruto broke away from his thoughts when he heard his door open, he couldn't see whom it was because he sat it the kitchen, but he waited patiently to see who it was, if the person would walk into the kitchen that is.

"It's almost scary how alive this place looks." Naruto smiled, he knew who it was, he didn't need to see the face them either, he knew the voice so well. "Aren't you going to say 'welcome home' to me? How rude." Sasuke leaned at the doorway. Sasuke looked very tired and worn out.

"Welcome home, bastard." Naruto gave Sasuke a big grin. "How was the exam?" The blonde asked. He knew that this maybe wasn't the time to ask but he just couldn't wait.

"Okay I guess." The other boy didn't say any more, he walked to one of the chairs by the table and seated himself in a comfortable position.

"Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asked slightly irritated, couldn't his friend tell anything more? "Was it hard?"

"No, not really. All you need is a strategy and save a amount of chakra so that you could last a few days." The older boy yawned and placed his elbows on the table. "But enough about the boring exam, how have you been?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and didn't even try to hide his irritated and slightly angry look on his face. How come Sasuke didn't tell him more? _I have been worrying my ass off for you and all you have to say it that it is okay! Well go to hell Uchiha._

"I have been fine, nothing special has happened." The boy plainly said.

"Really…" The raven-haired boy yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Naruto couldn't help but think that it was too cute, but he shouldn't think that now, he was supposed to be angry! Sometimes Naruto didn't get Sasuke; sometimes he was sweet and the next time he could be as cold as snow. Why did he always have to change his attitude?

_Do I change my attitude like that too?_

"I passed the exam." Sasuke smiled, Naruto thought that he smiled more for himself then at him, passing the exam must have mean something for Sasuke, because Sasuke didn't smile like that without a reason.

"That's great Sasuke, I'm really happy for you…" Naruto gave Sasuke a tiny smile and looked down at the table. Naruto didn't lie when he said that he was happy for his friend, but just thinking that Sasuke would start to do harder missions and always have his life in danger made Naruto afraid, afraid of loosing him.

Naruto suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. When did Sasuke got up from the chair? Did he space out again?

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sasuke smiled down at him, it somehow made Naruto feel better, and he knew that he could trust Sasukes words but sometimes words were not enough.

"Promise?" Naruto said, almost in a too low voice for Sasuke to hear, but his friend heard him.

"Promise." Sasuke repeated. Naruto started to smile and took his own hand on top of Sasuke's. He didn't want Sasuke as a friend anymore, he wanted him to be more, but how could he tell him? Naruto was sure that he would be rejected; everyone else had rejected him in the past, if Sakura was everyone that is.

Sasuke shifted a little behind him and Naruto could see that his friend had bent down on his knees. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and placed his head on the blondes shoulder.

"I'm tired." Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto smiled at him, he looked like a little child when he was tired or asleep, looking so peaceful.

"Just like a sleeping beauty."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**To be continued**

**Ichigo -dattebayo: Yes, I have the ending of the story inside of my head but it's just that I have two versions of it; I don't know if I should choose the sad one or the happy one. The sad one is a happy one in one way and the happy one is just… Happy. And I don't know if I should make this story long or short, but yes, I will finish this fic and won't leave it unfinished, I give you my word on that.**

**Thanks to everyone else that has review too! Just reading them makes me happy.**

**Thanks to GaaraBelongsToMe for checking the spelling.**

**Please review.**


	9. Eyes

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 9**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2 September**

_I hate it._

_Ever since Sasuke became an ANBU things have changed, or maybe that's just what I think?_

_He have been doing missions like hell and we haven't spoken to each other a single time because he's now an ANBUs…_

_And right now I'm angry with myself, I forgot something very important, Sasukes birthday. His birthday was only a few days after Mrs. Harunos death. I know that I was feeling down and that I felt useless, but how could I forget my best friends birthday? And how come he didn't say anything or give me a hint? Was I the only one who forgot his birthday…? _

_I did buy him something for his birthday but what would he say if I came with it right now? A part of me tells me that he doesn't care, but at the same time I think he is hurt. He just don't want to show it._

_Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke, afraid, it's hard to imagine._

_And about birthdays, Kaka-Sensei, Ino and Shikamaru's birthdays are soon; I wonder if I have enough money to give them something… But I should have, Tsunade-Baba have been giving me a lot of missions only because I have been having too much 'vacation'…_

_Now I will write down some good news, Sakura-chan talked to me yesterday! She said that she was sorry for making me worry and that she is feeling a lot better now! But I didn't have time to talk to her… I was on a mission, but we said that we'd meet again today at Ichiraku to talk and eat ramen!_

_Oh! I think I can see Sasuke! He is home way too early, but why complain?_

_Till next time!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke!" The blonde took of his shoes and started to walk down the hallway.

"Sasuke?" The blonde called out again, he was annoyed when nobody answered.

He walked into the kitchen, only to find it empty. He then walked into the living room, memories started to come back to him, but he shook his head and mentally slapped himself. It wasn't the time or place for him to think about that right now.

Naruto broke free from his argument with himself when he heard a groan. The blonde boy looked at the couch and saw his friend lie there, asleep. Why didn't Naruto see him when he walked into the living room? Naruto just shrugged and decided that it wasn't something important to think about.

Naruto tiptoed towards Sasuke and bent down to his knees when he finally reached him. Sasuke looked so peaceful there, on the couch asleep. Naruto couldn't help but smile; the other boy could really affect him sometimes.

He could see Sasuke shift a little and Naruto held his breath in hope not to wake the other boy up. It didn't help by holding his breath; he could see Sasuke open his eyes, but slowly. Naruto let out the breath and looked at Sasuke, he should have known that Sasuke would wake up, he is an ANBU after all and it takes a good ninja to feel others presence.

Sasukes tilted his head a little to the side, the older boy really looked tired and worn out. Naruto shyly smiled at at him, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Sasuke didn't move or say anything; he just looked at the other boy like he had just walked out from the TV.

"Yo." Narutos words came out soft from his mouth and almost too quiet, he wondered for a while if Sasuke had heard him. Sasuke then smiled tiredly at him, or was it a smirk? Naruto really didn't know, but Sasukes eyes were smiling at him either way.

"Hey." Sasukes voice sounded hoarse but at the same time sweet.

Sasuke cleared his voice and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He couldn't help but think that Sasuke was the cutest morning person he had ever seen.

Naruto then felt something hit his chin; he looked down at Sasuke and could see the other boy smirk. The other boy hat hit him with the back of his hand, not really _hit_ him, actually more like _patted_ him, he hadn't removed his hand either.

They didn't say anything, just stared at each other, Naruto couldn't help but feel captured in the others boys eyes. He could feel that Sasuke had started to caress his chin, his heart started to speed up.

"Are you tired?" Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke had heard his question and all he could focus on was Sasukes eyes for the moment, he really felt trapped in them.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hand at the back of his head, when it moved there, he didn't know and he also didn't know when he had ended just inches away from Sasuke. His nose was almost touching Sasuke's and he could feel Sasuke's breath against his lips.

"Not that tired." Naruto heard the word but didn't register the meaning behind them. The blonde started to close his eyes; he didn't know why he had closed them.

Sasuke was so close to him, their lips was just inches away from each other now, Naruto couldn't help but feel desire, but desire of what? The desire of Sasuke?

Just as their lips brushed slightly, Naruto opened his eyes up and backed away from Sasuke. He could feel someone's presence, just as he thought he noticed the chakra, an ANBU member showed up. Sasuke started to curse under his breath and Naruto could see that Sasuke wasn't happy.

The ANBU member looked at the two boys, as he was waiting for something.

"What do you want Neji?" Sasuke suddenly snapped, it was then Naruto realised who it was.

Neji didn't say anything and Naruto couldn't see his face because of the wolf ANBU mask he had on his face, the guy didn't move either. Neji then cleared his voice and began to speak.

"Tsunade-sama told me to tell you that you should get a couple of days rest, I don't know the reason to why though." When Sasuke didn't respond or say anything, Neji started to speak again, but this time to Naruto.

"Naruto, haven't someone told you that it is rude to make a lady wait?" Naruto just blinked, what was the other boy trying to tell him? Naruto then slapped his forehead, _shit!_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rose to his feet. "See you two later."

Naruto didn't wait for a respond; he walked as fast as he could toward the door out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We should throw him a little party or something, just with the three of us." Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded and smiled, he liked the idea.

Sakura was pretty mad at him first, for being late and not telling why, but she didn't stay long mad so long, Naruto guessed that she was just happy that he was there and hadn't forgotten about here, although it was Neji that had reminded him but now was not the time to tell her that.

They had decided to just go to a café instead of Ichiraku. Naruto didn't want to complain; he wasn't even in the mood for giving complaints.

Sakura had heard almost everything from Ino so Naruto hadn't that much to tell her, just that he had moved out from his apartment and that Sasuke had become an ANBU.

Sakura was slightly shocked when Naruto had told her that he was living beside Sasuke, but she didn't question it or anything, she just nodded and kept the smile on her face like her life depended on it.

When Naruto talked about Sasuke her smile faded for a while, maybe she still had feelings for him after all? Or maybe she just cared so much for her friend and didn't want anything to happen? Well, he was an ANBU after all, every mission he has will be dangerous and his life will be on the line.

After they had talked about what has been happening in Naruto's life Naruto asked his female friend what she had been doing.

She was silent at first, but then he told him that she had been thinking a lot and that she had found things that her mother and father had left behind that made her shocked, she didn't say what though and Naruto didn't feel like questioning her either. But she said that she was fine now and that she would start a new life, even if it were going to be hard.

And then, they both thought of the same thing.

Sasuke's birthday.

They hated themselves, how could they forget something like that? But Naruto told Sakura that Sasuke was the kind of bastard that didn't really care about birthdays, Sakura just shook her head and told him that Sasuke did care about it, they were his friends after all.

"How about we make him some dinner?" The boy suggested. "Everyone likes food." He grinned a little.

"I can make the dinner, don't want you to be near the kitchen in my house _again._" Naruto snorted at that. Why did his friends always tell him that he shouldn't be in a kitchen? It was years ago the little accident in Sakuras kitchen, and maybe some mores kitchens, he couldn't make food when he was younger, but if they would let him prepare something for them, they would beg for more.

Naruto snapped out from his thoughts when he saw Sakura's hand before his eyes. He blinked a bit.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Sakura laughed softly at that. Naruto had really been missing her soft voice.

"But if you make dinner, I can…" Naruto trailed off, what could he do? Do a lap dance?

"How about renting a movie?" Naruto nodded. He liked the idea of the three of them spending time.

"Sounds nice, just one thing though…" Naruto sighed.

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. What could the boy mean? He sounded almost depressed.

"Tsunade-baba won't give me more free days." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Let me talk to Tsunade-sama, I'll convince her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3 September**

_Sakura-chan really did convince the old hag! But I heard that they had made a deal, about what, I don't know, but when I think of the hag and _deal_ in the same sentence I want to run. _

_I feel like I should talk to Sasuke. I just walked away yesterday and not giving any kind of explanation, I mean, we almost kissed! And I can't help but think that we are maybe moving things a little to fast._

_I want to slow things down, but I remember how it felt when he was close. So I guess I really don't know what I want. But, how can I know if these feelings are real? I can't really know that yet, can I?_

_I can't escape him either. We are going to have that dinner tonight at Sakura-chan's place, feels a little awkward to go there, but we can't really be here, I live near Sasuke after all and it would ruin everything if he just came in unexpected._

_I think I will go to her place now, maybe she needs help with something._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You scared me, I thought it was Sasuke." Naruto started to laugh. Sakura looked all messy and worn out, she must be trying her best to make this dinner the best ever.

Naruto stopped to laugh when he felt something hit his head. He rubbed his head with his hand while giving Sakura a glare, how dare she hit him with a tree spoon?

"Thought that you needed help but I guess that I'm not wanted here." Just as Naruto was about to turn around and leave Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Don't be silly, start setting the table."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto groaned. The bastard was one minute late, had he forgot that he was an Uchiha or something?

Just then, Naruto heard a knock on the door and Sakura walked into the hallway immediately. Naruto then heard Sasukes voice, it almost sounded like he had been running all the way here, so maybe he hadn't forgotten that he was a Uchiha after all?

When he heard footsteps nearing the kitchen he stood up from the chair he had been sitting at.

He first saw Sakura, then Sasuke. The look on Sasuke face was priceless and Naruto couldn't help but giving him a big grin.

"Surprise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke was really surprised. He hadn't expected this at all, but he didn't hide the smile that was formed on his face. _

_He just chuckled at us when we told him that we felt bad for forgetting, he said it was okay and that he didn't care, but somehow I could forget Sakura's words from yesterday at the café._

_We ate the dinner Sakura had made and it must have been to at least 15 people! She shouldn't have made so much food; we were only three people after all! But, I couldn't complain, it just meant that I could eat as much as I wanted._

_Then we watched a movie, Dude where is my car, it may be an old movie but I can't help loving it and Sakura couldn't stop laughing. The only thing Sasuke did was smirk or chuckle._

_We talked a little after the movie before we decided to say goodnight. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two boys walked home in silent, only their footsteps could be heard.

It was nobody out outside and it was beginning to get cold. Naruto shivered, he knew that he should have taken more clothes on; only a t-shirt in September wasn't a smart idea.

Sasuke, of course, had a jacket on, so he wasn't freezing or mentally cursing himself for stupidity.

Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had stopped. The younger boy turned around to face the boy to give him a questioning look, while rubbing his arms with his hands. It sure was cold.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto first. Not giving him a look or even moving, he just looked at the freezing boy.

"Come here." Sasukes voice almost sounded demanding. Naruto nodded in confusion and started to walk towards the boy, he could see Sasuke unzipping his jacket.

Before Naruto could even think about what to do, Sasuke had captured the younger boy inside the jacket, with him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller form.

Naruto didn't say anything or move. Sasuke felt so warm, was he always this warm?

"Idiot, you are freezing. It isn't even that cold outside. How will you survive the winter?" Naruto swore that Sasuke was smirking. Naruto chuckled a little against Sasukes neck, how did it come to this? Sasuke was now warming him up and embracing him.

"I just have to get used to the cold." Naruto then said. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke loosely, he didn't want to be clingy or annoy the other boy.

"Naruto…"

At hearing his name being spoken, Naruto looked up and the other boy. Naruto couldn't help but blush when he saw Sasuke's warm face looking at him; he hadn't seen Sasuke like that before.

Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto, he blonde didn't even budge, he just waited for Sasuke to come closer.

Naruto could feel Sasukes breath against his lips again and this time Naruto hoped that he would kiss him, screw the thing he wrote down before, the whole '_take it slow'_ thing. He had what he needed right now in front of him and nobody could stop him.

Well, maybe Neji could, just like before…

Naruto slapped himself mentally; this wasn't the right time to think about Neji!

Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes and could see that the boy looked back at him, was he waiting for something? Naruto just continued to stare into Sasukes black eyes.

It felt like forever to Naruto, Sasuke didn't even move an inch and Naruto could still feel Sasukes breath against his lips.

And Naruto wasn't really a patient person.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's and it must have been what Sasuke had been waiting for, because he kissed back immediately.

It was nothing special, just lips on lips and feelings being answered.

Naruto couldn't help but thinking that Sasukes lips felt so cold against his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

**Thanks to all those who reviews!**

**I have seen that many of you want the happy happy ending in this fic… But I don't really know yet how or when I will end this so I can't really promise which ending it will be.**

**Thanks to GaaraBelongsToMe for checking and correcting.**

**I love people who reviews.**


	10. Misunderstanding

_Sorry for making you all wait._

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 10**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So then he said to her that he had been mingled with an other girl, you could easily understand that the woman got angry and that she started to scream at him and break into tears, and as if that wasn't enough! He told her then that -"

How did he come to this?

Naruto sat at the cafeteria with Ino and Sakura, the two girls was happily chatting about a TV-show Ino had been watching.

He side glanced at Sakura, she looked so happy. She had done really well with recovering but in someway she wasn't really complete just yet, she could easily forget reality and drown in her thoughts.

Naruto turned to see the people walking by, watching all the kids begging their mother or father to buy candy or toys for them, he smiled a little, he had always wanted to have some kind of family like that, kids wanting to be spoiled by their parents.

Just thinking about a family made Naruto all warm and fuzzy inside, maybe he really could get one, with Sasuke. Naruto blushed a little and hoped that the girls was to busy with their conversation to notice that Naruto was being a childish schoolgirl.

After their cold kiss, they hadn't really said anything to each other; they had just stared at each other and walked home in silent. But just when they were about to part and go into their houses, Sasuke had hugged the smaller boy.

Sasuke was gone the day after that, he had left a note to Naruto that he was going on a mission. He probably leaved a note just in case so Naruto wouldn't think he was running away.

Naruto suddenly felt a hard pain in the back of his head; he had been hit really hard.

"Naruto! We are talking to you!" Naruto rubbed his head with his hand and glared angry at Ino. She didn't have to hit him!

"You didn't have to hit me." He didn't really want to raise his voice at Ino, even if he was stronger then her, she knew how to cause some pain.

Ino just sighed and covered her face with her hand, she looked annoyed. Naruto could easily get that if he said something that would sound completely wrong to her, she would hit him again, harder.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" he asked, looking directly at Sakura who smiled at him.

"We were just wondering when Sasuke-kun would get home." If this had been 5 years ago, Sakura would have been blushing madly. Maybe she really had come over her childhood crush?

"He leaved two days ago, didn't he?" Ino said and looked at first Naruto, then Sakura.

"I have no idea when he is coming back, why don't you just ask Tsunade?" Naruto looked down at the table, he couldn't help but feel a little curious of why the girls were wondering where he was.

"Well..." Ino looked at Sakura; probably making a signal that it was her turn to talk.

The pink-haired girl took the hint and smiled at Naruto again, how come she smiled so much at him? He knew that she didn't hate him anymore and that she loved him like a brother, but smiling so much couldn't be healthy.

"You are his best friend, aren't you?" Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled more at him.

Then he heard another clap and looked at Ino; who was also smiling at him, but her smile only scared him.

"And if Sakura told me right, you were with him the night before he left." Naruto looked at the two girls and then crossed his arms, this girls was up to something, he just knew it.

"Spit it out, what is going on?" He wanted an answer.

"Why would you think something like that?" Ino said in a friendly tone and put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah Naruto, why would you think that something was going on?" Sakura said and put her hands on the table, still smiling and had the same tone in her voice that Ino had.

"Well..." The boy began. "It's very obvious that something is going on, and I want to know what, with details please." The two girls looked at each other first, before looking at him again. Ino moved her had from the boy and crossed her arms over her chest.

The two of them gave him a weird look before Ino decided to talk.

"Swear you won't tell Sasuke-kun about this?" Naruto looked challenging at the girl, before he grinned widely, even if he liked Sasuke, he couldn't help but mess with him.

"I won't tell the bastard, it's a promise." Ino smiled with closed eyes, Sakura moved a little closer to the two of them.

It must be something big, Naruto thought. The girls wouldn't be like this if it wasn't something big.

"Well the truth is…" Ino began.

"We have found a girl for Sasuke to hook up with!" Naruto thought he hadn't heard right at first, but when he saw the two girls proud faced he understood that they weren't joking around.

Naruto couldn't help but feel jealously spreading trough his body.

"Really? That's great!" His voice sounded full of false happiness but the girls were too proud of themselves to even notice or they had just ignored.

But what were the two thinking? Shouldn't Sasuke decide for himself who he wanted?

"The two of them would make a really good couple!" Ino said happily.

"I agree! I'm so glad we met her!" The two girls disappeared into a happy talk about the girl and Sasuke, together.

Naruto felt that he just couldn't walk away from them; it would seem weird if he did, but it really pained him to hear the girls talk about Sasuke with a girl, living happily.

Sasuke, living happily, without Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5 September**

_I feel like shit._

_Who do they think they are? Deciding for Sasuke who he should be with? Isn't Sasuke the one who should decide? They said she would be perfect for Sasuke, that he would be happy with her, but how could they know? Do they even _know_ Sasuke? I know they stalked him for a couple of years, but even so, they can never understand what he thinks!_

_Argh!_

_How can they just even think about getting Sasuke a girl! Do they think they're matchmakers or something?_

_But…_

_What if Sasuke would be happy with that girl, and really like her? What if she really is perfect for him? And he, perfect for her._

_Maybe, I, Uzumaki Naruto, aren't perfect enough to be with Sasuke, or even make him happy, I mean, I can't even give him kids._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto looked up at his former teacher.

Kakashi had gone to Naruto's house to get him this morning; Hokage's orders he has told him. They had left after Naruto had got dressed and instead of jumping on rooftops they had decided to simply walk.

Kakashi had told him on the way that the teams little 'meet up' that was one week every month had ended, simply because Sasuke hadn't the time now, he had become an ANBU after all.

"Talk about what?" Naruto plainly asked. He knew that Kakashi could see that something was on Naruto's mind, he was a brilliant ninja after all and on top of that, Kakashi was one of the closest people Naruto had in his life.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you know where to find me if you change your mind." Kakashi opened the door into Tsunade's office; Naruto nodded to the older man and gave him a small smile before he walked into Tsunade.

"One minute." He could hear the old woman say while he walked towards her.

The office looked as boring like always, plain white walls and her desk full of paper. He could see that she was reading something, so he didn't say anything.

He stopped when he was near her desk, he looked down on what she was reading and could see a picture of a young boy.

She closed the book and faced him fully and smiled sweetly at him.

"Congratulations _sensei._" Naruto snorted, what did she just say?

"Pardon?" Tsunade smile was scary, really scary, scarier then Ino's smile.

"I have put you in charge of a team, from today, you are going to take care of three students." Naruto's face fell and Tsunade's smile grew into a big grin. For being so old, she could be really unfair.

"And when was this decided? Shouldn't I be the one who decides if I should babysit or not? And what about my nightshift with Tenten?" Great, more things to take care of, Naruto thought.

"I would have asked you, but this was an emergency." Tsunade started to look for something on her desk, looking from paper to paper. "You are a great ninja in this village and I need people like you, and" She paused while looking trough a paper. "I can't find any other ninja. You are the only one I trust enough that is able to take care of a team."

Naruto growled, a team of his own? Team Naruto? Yeah sure, he had always liked to have an own team but right now wasn't the best time.

Naruto moved to a wall and leaned on it, Tsunade looked trough more papers before she spoke up again.

"And don't worry about your nightly duties, you are free from them if you take this mission of having an own team. I have asked Sakura to take care of a team as well, but she didn't accepted it, she said that she would like to be a teacher instead."

Naruto looked over to Tsunade who hadn't removed her eyes from her desk, what was she looking for anyway?

"Really? Well, she would make a good teacher I guess." He saw Tsunade nodding.

It was silent for a few minutes before Tsunade found the paper she was looking for, she called for Naruto to come and see.

Naruto scanned through the paper, it had just facts about the kids, small facts how they were in school. Naruto couldn't help but get interested in them, so he asked to get more information on the three kids that were going to become his students.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kato Shiro**

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Male

**Chakra control:** 30

**Skill:** None specific. Specialist on Taijutsu.

**Information:** A talent boy with a sharp mind, only the chakra control needs to be worked on.

**Tanaka Chizu**

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Female

**Chakra control:** 70

**Skill:** Can speak with the nature (A family skill). Weak in every jutsu.

**Information:** Too soft hearted but still very useful. She needs to work on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Chakra control needs to be worked on.

**Yamazaki Naoki**

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Male

**Chakra control:** 50

**Skill:** None specific. Very strong in every jutsu.

**Information:** An avid boy. Needs to work on chakra control.

Naruto looked trough the paper once more, and then to the pictures on the side. Somehow he was getting exited, he was going to have his own team starting two days from now and maybe it was just what he needed right now.

He was too exited that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone in the room, the kitchen to be exact. Naruto jumped out of his thoughts when he felt two strong arms wrapping him into a hug and felt warm breath against his neck.

At first Naruto tensed but as soon as he realised who it was, he softened a bit.

"If I had been an enemy, you would be dead by now." Sasuke whispered into his neck.

"Lucky me that it's only the ice prince then." Sasuke chuckled a little, but Naruto didn't laugh at his own joke. The conversation between Ino and Sakura was coming back to him, how could he even smile when he thought about their words?

Sasuke seemed to notice that something was going on with Naruto, so he released his hold on the boy, sat down on the tile floor, and pulled the blonde down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with concerned eyes.

Naruto didn't look into them, he couldn't. What should he say? He couldn't say anything.

"It's nothing, I'm just sleepy and Tsunade have given me a team to handle, so I have much to think about!" Naruto then looked at Sasuke, and gave him a fake smile. He didn't want to give him a fake smile, but right now he had too.

Naruto wasn't really sure about what he was thinking, he knew that Sasuke wasn't the type that ran from girl to girl like a player, but the boy didn't even have a girl!

"I heard about that when I turned in my report from Tsunade, she said that you hadn't accepted it yet, how come?" Sasuke had ignored the smile, if Naruto didn't want to tell what was on his mind, he wouldn't make him.

Naruto mentally thanked Sasuke for not asking again what was wrong and decided to answer his question.

"I'm not just sure if I want a team, but it seems kind of interesting." He wasn't lying; he had grown interested in the kids, even if he hadn't met them.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just smiled at the younger boy. Maybe he knew Naruto well enough to know what the other boy was thinking, which was that he was going to accept this, Uzumaki Naruto was going to take care of a team.

Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, he really liked the boy. He loved Sasukes pale skin, dark hair, black eyes and his really hot ANBU clothes.

"How come you went on a mission?" Naruto asked, the question felt a little out of place but he was wondering why. Didn't he say he got a few days off?

"I was needed and I can't say no." Sasuke said simply .

Naruto nodded, not wanting to ask what kind of mission it was. He didn't want to be worried, Sasuke could take care of himself after all, and he was a big boy now.

"So, how about you? Anything good happened?" Naruto couldn't really answer that heart fully, so he decided to just replay the question in a Narutoish way.

"Oh you know, a little off this and that and ramen by the side." Naruto grinned at the boy while Sasuke rolled his eyes, god the dark-haired boy looked really cute.

"Stupid." Before Naruto could speak, which was probably some stupid remark anyways; Sasuke had caught Naruto's lips with his own.

It wasn't cold like the other one, this was warm and Naruto willingly accepted it, he couldn't care less about the girl's conversation right now, Sasuke had decided to kiss him now and that meant he liked him, right?

Sasuke started to nibble a little on Naruto's lower lip before they parted; he probably did that just to annoy the other boy a little.

"I'm just going to take a shower, should I come by after that?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm heading for the bed, I'm tired, remember?" Sasuke nodded at the other boy and gave him a short, then a long kiss before he stood up from his earlier position on the floor.

Naruto watched the dark-haired boy leave the kitchen. When Naruto heard the door open then close, he let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke liked him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Naruto had woken up and feeling nothing but happiness, nothing could bring his mood down.

But, if that only was true... It was until Naruto got to the store to buy some food he saw Sasuke, standing and talking to another girl. She was beautiful, blonde hair, green eyes and a perfect smile.

Just when Sasuke saw Naruto, the younger boy ran.

Maybe Naruto had been too harsh, what if she only was an ANBU like Sasuke, maybe they were partners? He had just run away without asking, but the first thing that came to his mind was Sakura's and Ino's conversation, maybe the words hadn't disappeared from him.

Sooner or later, he would have to meet Sasuke and make up some story about why he had run away like that.

But right now, the blonde didn't want to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally I found you." Naruto didn't look up at the boy, he felt embarrassed for just running away.

Naruto had run to the training ground and seated himself under a tree and it didn't take too long, maybe 10 minutes, before Sasuke had found him.

Sasuke sighed and kneeled down in front of the boy, trying to get him look at him.

"Why don't you say something?" Naruto didn't flinch, or even look at him, he continued to stare into the forest, like he had never heard Sasuke voice in the first place.

"Didn't know that Uzumaki Naruto could get jealous." Sasuke said the sentence almost too quietly, but Naruto could hear it perfectly, but still, he didn't say anything.

"Don't be like that, Ino told me you were with them on this." At that, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke straight in the eye. Did he just hear correctly or did a insect crawl into his brain trough his ear and mess with his mind?

"Pardon?"

"Ino told me that you were with them, on getting me together with that girl you saw, or did she lie?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy, Naruto frowned a little.

"She's lying, I just knew about that they were going to get you together with somebody but I never was _with_ them." Okay, so he didn't like Ino, big deal? She didn't even like him.

"You knew about it and didn't warn me? Somehow you deserve to be punished." With those words said, Sasuke started to lean closer to the blonde.

"But I swore to them that I wouldn't tell you and I never break my promises!" Naruto started to feel a little uncomfortable under the Uchiha's playful eyes, and you didn't read wrong.. they were _playful eyes._

Sasuke put each of his hand at Naruto's side and moved his face closer towards the other boy's neck, trailing soft butterfly kisses.

"Sasuke, someone could see us." Naruto bit his lower lip and scanned around the forest, he wasn't sensing another person, but you could never be too sure.

"Then let them see." Sasuke gave him a kiss on the cheek, before looking the blonde in the eyes.

"But -"

"No 'but's." He kissed the blonde on the lips, more than one time.

Naruto felt embarrassed. He was kissing his rival and friend, and he wasn't even used to it. It felt natural but at the same time it felt weird, Naruto hadn't really kissed the boy since 'that time' too.

The Uchiha boy started to nibble at his lower lip, like he had yesterday. Naruto opened his mouth; letting his body take over, letting desire run his actions. Sasuke started to explore Naruto's mouth while playing with the other's tongue. Maybe it wasn't so bad to let desire take over sometimes.

It went on like that for a few minutes before Sasuke broke them apart, maybe he sensed that Naruto wasn't comfortable in making out this way, but he couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

"To be continued?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke a soft, short kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

**I made this chapter a little longer, my way of saying "I'm sorry for updating late".**

**Hope you all enjoyed it though.**

**Thanks to GaaraBelongsToMe for correcting **

**Hugs and kisses!**

_Snaske loves reviews! _


	11. Pink hair and New Feelings

_Sorry for making you all wait… Again._

_Slap me if you want, I do know a_

_reviewer who loves to raise a fist at me _

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 11**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**20 September**

_Sasuke left for another mission two weeks ago, it was the day after he had found me at the training grounds and, well… Kissed me. _

_At that time, I wanted him to show me that he loved me and wanted him to kiss me, but I thought it over during the night. I don't want things to go too fast, and he had kissed me in public. What if someone had seen us? I wouldn't have wanted that, and I think all the females in Konoha would try and kill me._

_Anyway._

_I told Sasuke I didn't like things going so fast. All he did was roll his eyes and smile at me, and then he left for a mission. Again._

_During the first week I was with the team I was about to train, to get to know them a little. They sure do have weird personalities, but it resembles my old team somehow._

_The difference is that I come in time, Kakashi never did. Or, he did sometimes, but those were the days he felt like surprising everybody or when he had been to Tsunade earlier._

_The two boys resemble Sasuke and me a bit, but the fights are not that heavy and they are somehow more like Neji and Lee. One is quiet and the other one has the spirit of fire that wouldn't even go out if you put ice on it._

_The girl is more the type that wants harmony and wants to spread love, which I can't understand why she ended up like a Ninja. I hope she doesn't think that it's all about rescuing people or something… Poor girl. If that's the case; maybe I should have a little talk to her? I'm her teacher from now on, after all._

_Oh, and Ino and Sakura are a little mad that their plan with Sasuke failed, but they said it would come new opportunities for them to find somebody for Sasuke. _

_Then the other week came._

_Kakashi, Sakura and me celebrated his birthday and gave him some gifts and talked. We didn't do much because he said he was going on a mission. I think he is the only guy I know who would like to work on his own birthday, can you believe him?_

_And here comes the bad thing that happened the other week._

_It started when Kakashi was about to leave…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maybe it is best if you follow Sakura home, Naruto." Kakashi said while smiling at his former students.

Even if he didn't show it, he had been very happy to see that his two students had remembered his birthday and wanted to celebrate it, if he had known sooner, he would have cancelled the mission. But he was no seer, so how could he have known?

"I'm a gentleman; of course I will escort the lady home." Naruto smiled warmly at his teacher, knowing he would get some lazy answer or something else in return. But all he got was a cough and a waving hand, before Kakashi was gone in smoke.

Even if Naruto had expected it, he couldn't help but think that it was extremely rude of him to just leave like that, and Naruto really wanted to slap himself for thinking like that when he knew that he too, would have done the same thing, or just leave a stupid comment knowing a fist would collide whit his chin.

"Already forgotten about the lady?" Sakura placed a hand on the boys shoulder and smiled at her friend. Naruto smiled back and gave an apology before they started to walk away towards Sakura's empty apartment.

They didn't really say anything. They were trying to keep their body warm while walking and looked around at the falling leaves and the lovely moon in the sky.

Somehow, Naruto couldn't help but think about Sasuke.

The black sky reminded him of Sasuke hair and eyes. The cold reminded him of his cold attitude. But the falling leaves reminded him of the gentle and sweet side that Sasuke had within him too. He didn't know how falling leaves could have something to do with personalities, but he knew very well that he would never be able to understand himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked. She must have seen Naruto's staring face while looking up at the moon, or maybe she just wanted to break the silences because it was getting to boring to just listen to footsteps.

The boy gave her a small smile before replaying.

"I just thought that it's beautiful, with the leaves and all, and with the moon lighting everything up." He could hear Sakura's soft giggles and her warm breath forming in the cold air. She had almost recovered from the loss of her mother, or so he thought. She really hadn't talked about her mother or showed any particular signs of missing her, but he knew that she missed her, very much.

"Sorry for laughing, but I just couldn't help it." She smiled at him and rubbed her hand a little against each other to get them warm. "I wasn't expecting that kind of answer." She looked at him and saw him grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked.

He stuck out his tongue at her.

"I just love it when you smile, it is a sign that you are getting better and better." Sakura's jaw dropped a little, which Naruto didn't see because Sakura had stopped after hearing those words coming out from Naruto mouth.

When the blonde boy registered that the female wasn't walking beside him, he stopped and turned around to see why his friend had stopped.

"What is it?" He called out to his friend.

Sakura looked him into the eyes and shook her head; she gave him a gentle smile.

"Nothing." She said. The smile still resting on her lips. "Can we sit down for a moment? I just love the park when it is autumn." She pointed towards an empty bench a little away from her.

Naruto shrugged and walked to her side and gave her a small smirk.

"If you catch a cold, don't blame me Sakura-Sensei." She laughed a little and gave him a small punch on the back.

She had become a teacher at the old academy and an education wasn't really needed for her, she was a smart girl after all and was very knowing, and good with kids.

After they had seated themselves on the bench, silence overcame the two of them again.

They watched while leaves played before their eyes in the air, playing until they reached the ground. Maybe wasn't the best thing to see, but it sure was calming and that was something that the blonde ninja needed sometimes.

He could hear the girl shifting a little beside him, but he didn't look or react, he held his eyes forward at the little show nature were giving him.

But, he did react when Sakura's head suddenly ended up against his shoulder. At first, he thought that maybe she had fallen asleep, but when he raised his hand to shake her away, she opened her mouth.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Naruto withdrew his hand and looked at her pink hair for a while before looking at the little show again.

"Yeah, it's pretty." He answered, just as quietly.

"Autumn isn't really the best season I know of." Sakura said while brining her hand towards her mouth to blow a little hot breath at them, to get them warm.

Naruto rolled his eyes; she was going to freeze if they didn't continue to walk home to her.

"Which one is your favorite season then?" He asked instead of saying that they should probably go home to her where there would be warmth greeting them instead of sitting out in the cold.

"Summer I guess." She whispered.

Naruto didn't say anything, he maybe should have asked why she liked summer, but most people loved it because of the heat and the beach.

"I think I like it because-" She straightened her up and looked into Naruto's eyes. She was met with questions coming from the sky-blue orbs.

"The sky always reminds me of your eyes and the sun reminds me of your hair." Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't hide the fact that he had become surprised.

What was he supposed to do? It wasn't everyday a female friend was hitting on you, well, he didn't really knew if she was hitting on him really... Maybe she just couldn't take the cold and her brain decided that it should take a few minutes off?

He smiled a little at her.

"Don't want to be rude or anything but… What are you talking about?" He didn't really know what was the best thing to say and playing stupid was the only thing he could think of right now, well; try and think of yourself in that position. Panic and surprise would surely hit you.

"That you remind me of summer." She said plainly back. She didn't smile or anything, her green emerald eyes were looking at him, taking in his every move, and he couldn't help but think that she could read his mind.

"It's-." He started to say, but he lost focus in her eyes.

Her eyes looked somehow lonely and somewhat, hopeful? He shook his head and stood up.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head home?" He said cheerfully, he was about to go but a hand reached out for his and stopped him. He looked behind him and saw Sakura look at him, now with hurtful eyes.

"I like you Naruto, I really do."

Somehow, he knew it was coming, but he couldn't help but feel shocked. He stood there, looking at her. Her looking at him, eyes now filled with tears.

And before he even could register it, she was gone.

All he was looking at was an empty bench, but somehow, he still couldn't believe it and her words were still on his mind, repeating itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto closed his diary, or whatever he called it, and rubbed his temples.

He couldn't help but think that everything had started to complicate and he couldn't help but to think that it was the year's fault. Maybe it was that kind of year that wanted to play around with someone? Oh wait, that sounds like something only God could do.

Naruto sighed again and placed his book in one of the drawers in the kitchen. He thought that if more things would happen, his brain would be overloaded and explode.

But soon Sasuke would be home, and then his worries might disappear. But he wouldn't tell him about Sakura, not yet, and he should give Sakura an answer. Even if she hadn't asked for one; she deserved one.

Naruto yawned and looked over at the clock.

Maybe it was time to go to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two more days went and now it was time for another party, hurray.

It was Shikamaru's and Ino's yearly birthday party. Every year was something to remember, Ino always made sure of that. Why did she always want to be in the center of everything?

Sasuke had come back the other day, but all he did when he came to say hello to Naruto and fall asleep.

Naruto, at that time, had wanted to slap him, but he guessed that the sleeping beauty needed some rest, because of the hard work he had been doing and so on.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the party.

Sasuke was sitting and chatting a little with Shikamaru, because both of them had recognized that both of them really didn't like parties because it was too much trouble.

And Naruto did his thing, he was being a loudmouthed idiot and danced around with Kiba and challenging him to a drinking contest, but he didn't drink that much this time, he didn't want to pass out or anything, because it was always then Ino would come up and put make-up on them and take photos.

Through the entire night, Naruto couldn't help but glance at Sakura. It didn't really look like she was having a good time and all the blonde could do was blaming himself.

What the blonde didn't know was that black eyes were watching him and the girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Maybe a little too short… And nothing really happened in it,**

**But I will make it up to you all, the next**

**One will be coming soon, and it**

**Will be longer.**

**Have a wonderful day/night etc.**

_Snaske loves reviews_

_Thanks to Daitai Otonashii Ookami for beta'd. _


	12. Open the Door

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 12**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sighed.

He had asked the blonde boy over and over again if something was on his mind, he could clearly see that it was something, and he had a hunch on that it was Sakura.

Sasuke looked into the sky-blue eyes, he really wanted to know what he had missed, and it must be something big, Naruto wouldn't act that way if it wasn't for something.

Sasuke started to caress Naruto's chin with the back of his hand, the blonde looked adorable in the Uchihas eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke was currently on the bed, more exactly; Naruto was sitting on the older ones stomach and holding Sasuke's hand with his own.

"I know that it's something." Sasuke said to the boy.

Naruto moved his head aggressivly to the side, avoiding Sasuke's touch at the moment. He didn't like it when Sasuke didn't leave a subject unanswered.

"Sasuke, can we please talk about something else?" Naruto tried to hide the annoyance in his voice the best as he could, but it didn't really work.

Sasuke turned Naruto's face towards him, now the blonde couldn't deny the fact that something was on his mind.

"So, it is something?" The raven-boy asked.

Naruto started to roll his eyes; this could go on all day if Naruto didn't put a stop to it. Naruto bent down and gave Sasuke a brief kiss on the lips.

"It's nothing, okay?" He whispered to the other's lips before withdrawing his head.

Sasuke wanted to sigh once again, but he guessed it was no use. He had been asking the fox-boy the same question 45 minutes straight, maybe he should try again after his mission.

He looked at the blonde on top of him; he really loved to look at him. Nothing else could catch his attention or make him think things he would never think if it had been someone else. Maybe the blonde had cast a spell on him to make him feel like this? Nah, if that was the case, far more things would have happened already.

"Tell me next week about it then, when I'm back." Sasuke moved so he would be able to get Naruto off him and stand up, but the blonde blocked his movements easily and Sasuke was again, lying on the bed.

Naruto looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks, making him look innocent and extremely girly. Sasuke ignored that Naruto wasn't looking at him and touched his chest with his fingertips, playing a little with the shirtless boy.

If he would have his way, they would have been doing something other then talking right now, but the blonde didn't want to go that far, which sucked according to Sasuke.

"Can't you, stay tonight?" The blonde said quietly, blushing even more then before. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking over at the boy with a slightly curious look. Maybe he would get something after all? Maybe the Gods wanted to be nice tonight.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was looking at him, and looked over at the boy who had left to pay the dreamland a little visit.

"Don't think anything perverted." Naruto snapped. Still blushing and annoyed, with that he wasn't really sure.

Sasuke's little dreamland shattered and looked at Naruto again, giving him the look 'What do you think of me?'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Knock Knock._

The knocking noise could be heard over the whole house, even if it was quiet and barely heard, Sasuke could hear it perfectly fine. He didn't know why, but when it came to mornings, he could hear everything and wake up easily.

He walked towards the door, not remembering that it wasn't his house and opened the door in annoyance, ready to scream at the person on the other side.

He opened and shut his mouth before it even had opened. Sakura was eyeing him, blushing a little while taking a careful step back; apparently she had been scared when Sasuke had opened the door rather fast.

She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. She continued to look him over, and then it suddenly hit Sasuke. It wasn't his house, he wasn't supposed to open the door, well, he could have opened the door, but to only open it in boxers wasn't the best thing.

It's morning; don't expect him to think of everything.

Sasuke decided to say something, so he leaned against the doorframe and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" His voice sounded calm, and it helped to get Sakura out of her gaze. She blushed even more, because of embarrassment, he guessed.

"I was just surprised…" She began, giving him a little smile. "I wanted to ask Naruto if you had left already, but here you are standing…" She bit her lower lip; she didn't really know what to say.

Sasuke wanted to say that he had just passed by this morning to join Naruto for breakfast, but he knew that the girl would know that it was a lie; he was in his boxers for god's sake.

"He let me sleep at the couch." He said smoothly, giving himself credit for being creative.

"Naruto is in the shower right now, I was about to make breakfast." He paused, taking in Sakura's reaction, when he saw none he decided to continue. "Do you want to join us?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled at him, he had always wondered how she could smile at him all the time. She must get angry at him sometime, they weren't kids anymore, and she didn't have to pretend that she liked him.

"No thanks." She said. "Just tell him I came by to say I'm sorry." She waved at him and disappeared before he could ask for the reason.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke had told Naruto about Sakura. But he had just smiled at Sasuke and changed subject into something else. Sasuke didn't like it, but he played along the whole morning with it.

He left then, for a new mission.

Naruto felt that he didn't want to think, and he didn't have to be with his team today. He decided to walk around Konoha, anything to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

Maybe some training would do him good later?

He had walked around Konoha for about two hours, meeting people like Lee, Tenten and Neji. Asking them how things were going and what was happening. It hadn't really changed so much from the last time he talked with them, two days ago.

He reached the bridge at last, and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura staring down at the water, looking at her reflection. He walked over to her; she turned around when he was a few steps away from her.

They looked at each other at first, but Naruto had never liked silence, so he was the one who began to talk. He explained to her how he felt about her and how her words had affected him and such.

Her feelings weren't responded the way she wished they would have been, but deep inside she knew that it would have come down to this, and she didn't show any weakness about it. She only smiled at him, not wanting to show him the real expression she wanted to make.

She walked away then; making an excuse Naruto couldn't remember and disappeared again. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the spot Sakura had been standing at, everything seemed to just pass by, like the world would soon come to an end.

Neji suddenly appeared beside him in his Anbu uniform. Naruto looked at him, maybe the world was about to come to it's end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade stood before him, as well before other people that Naruto knew or have seen in random mission when he must team up with people he didn't knew well, it was a part of being a ninja after all; get along with other people to success a mission perfectly, or something.

Tsunade gave everyone a serious look, making all of them feel worried and unsure. They didn't want to speak; it was rare that their Hokage looked serious, after all. Everyone wanted to look her in the eyes, but afraid that if they did she would give them more than a glare in return.

She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, making it look more serious. She closed her eyes just to calm everyone down, she had noticed that they didn't like the look she was giving everyone, she saw it clearly, and a ninja should be able to read under the underneath, eh?

"Some of the Sound have come, wanting revenge." She said calmly. She heard some people in the room move and others made small noises with their mouths.

Naruto stood still, memories of the Sound playing in his mind, making him remember things he didn't want to. He looked over at Sakura, she was the first thing he had noticed when he had walked to the meeting place Neji had guided him to.

He could see that she was biting her lower lip, her eyes wide open. She must be thinking about the Sound, as well as the year Sasuke had came back…

"They have been training have learned new skills." Tsunade continued, making everyone pay more attention to her. "Even if it there are not many people of the Sound left, they are still strong. One person can match four of us, they are very dangerous, and of course, very skilled." She opened her eyes and stared at the ninjas, looking from face to face, memorizing their expressions.

"We don't know that they want, but we know that they have been spying on us for a while now." Everyone in the room stared at her intently, with that she continued. "I want you all here to capture them, I know your ability to track down people and one more thing, I know is that you all can do this."

"Hokage-sama, how do you know something like this?" A random ninja spoke up, trying to keep his voice as calm as the Hokage herself. She eyed the ninja and returned an answer.

"Anbu squad 11 found one of them and he told us everything that is to be told, and yes we have checked if what he said was true." She looked at the rest of them. "They are around the village, and sometimes in it. The reason why ninjas have suddenly come missing is clear to me now. Why? Does someone still doubt this? Speak." No one did.

"You will all be teamed up shortly; an Anbu will be joined in every team. Sakura!" The women called out, Sakura immediately moved to her and bowed. "You will have a medical team, you never know if someone will get hurt. No useless fighting, understand?" She eyed the pink haired girl.

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." The girl walked back to her previous spot.

"If you want more information you can ask all the Anbu who are standing outside waiting, everyone do your best!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This sucks." Shikamaru said while jumping to another tree. When they had left the room all he had done was complain.

"You should be used to it." Naruto spoke up from behind him, jumping soundlessly from tree to tree. Shikamaru sighed and said nothing; he must think that answering must be too troublesome.

Naruto decided to shrug it off, it wasn't like he was enjoying it more then his friend.

They had been searching for almost an hour and with nothing but animals found.

They continued with doing this in one more hour before deciding to stop to rest a little, drinking and eating something before continue. After another 20 minutes the brown-haired boy decided to talk, he looked at the blonde.

"What have you been doing? I mean, since you moved you haven't been with everyone as much as you used to." Naruto looked at his friend and raised an eye-brow; the other should know the answer perfectly without him telling.

"I have my own team, so I have almost no time. Didn't you know?" Naruto replayed.

"I heard you don't have them everyday, something about you being a substitute." Naruto sighed, he knew very well that he was that but he didn't know that somebody knew about it.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked suspicious.

Shikamaru moved a little and leaned his back against a tree, his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"It's like you want to be avoided, and I've heard Ino and Sakura talk…" He stopped there; Naruto wanted him to continue but also felt a presence of someone coming and put that thought back in his mind.

An Anbu member jumped down before them and greeted with raising his hand. Shikamaru nodded back at him and Naruto looked away, ignoring the Anbu the best he could. The Anbu looked at the blonde hopelessly through his mask and then sighed like he was expecting something else.

"You're late, Uchiha." Shikamaru said in boredom, still looking up at the sky. The Anbu mask was soon removed when Sasuke heard his name and looked with his dark eyes at the brunette.

"I had a medical ninja taking care of a small wound I got." He replayed calmly, still sitting in kneeling position. Shikamaru didn't show much of a interest by the answer he got, but the blonde who had stopped to ignore looked at Sasuke with a twisted look.

Sasuke looked at the young boy and smirked, like he had just said that to get his attention.

Then they all tensed. The three of them looking at each other in amusement, almost in an ironic kind of way.

Naruto started to chuckle a little. Sasuke continued to smirk. Shikamaru smirked as well.

"Five?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Plus the skill and incredible strength, I would guess we should triple the number." Sasuke added.

"It is going to be a hell of a party. It's going to be troublesome to clean up." The two other boys looked at Shikamaru helplessly, they were used to the attitude but at times like this he should change it.

They suddenly jumped though, when kunai were thrown at their direction. They tensed, fresh for a fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

_Work, school… I'm glad that I'm sick, but there's a big test coming tomorrow._

_I will take my sickness there, and make the teacher join me with a bowl of chicken soup._

_Mwahahaha… _Cookie?

_Thanks to Daitai Otonashii Ookami for beta'd. _


	13. Shit

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 13**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You got to be kidding me!" Tsunade slammed her hand onto her desk, so furiously that it made one of the legs fell apart.

"You let one man get away! What if he tells the others! What if he had some important information he could tell us!" She glared at the blonde man who flinched at the tone of her voice. "This is unacceptable. What if he had information about you or your comrades? Your life could be in danger." With the last words, she bit her lower lip and glanced away. She was worried. Naruto may be very skilled, but he still had far to go, and he already had injuries on his arms, and small cuts all over his body.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. No matter how hard she screamed this argument wouldn't get anywhere. This wasn't the first time he had been in her office since the war started around two months ago. The boy may have grew up, but he still wasn't careful enough when it came to battles.

Naruto was looking down at the floor, bowing his head in shame. Never had he felt so useless. Noting good had happened this week and all he wanted was a shower and a bed. He was craving them more then nothing else right now.

Tsunade sighed again and waved her hand, mumbling "dismissed" under her breath.

He bowed politely and walked out from her office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This so-called war is nothing more then another sacrifice. _

_It feels that nothing good will come out of it, and that the ones who started it are too blind to see that. Or maybe they just don't want to see like that…_

_But for me it feels stupid and painful. _

_Rock Lee has already died because of this, saving Sakura as he did. He died with honor and we all know that we will never forget him. _

_Kakashi and Kiba are in the hospital. They have both manage to stay alive somehow, though Kiba's dog died, Akamaru. The veterinarian said they couldn't do anything for him, because they didn't have an antidote to the poison that was in him. _

_But we will keep moving. We will win this for all of them. I won't let anymore of this happen. _

_I won't allow it._

Uzumaki Naruto. 05 December.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was chilly outside. The wind was blowing, not making anything better.

Sakura clung to her coat, keeping her warmer compared to the cold weather while she looking down at the gravestone at the ground. It made her sad coming here, yet she couldn't stop.

She was grateful to be alive, yet she sometimes wished that she would've been the one who had taken the hit, not Lee.

She bit back a few tears. He was always so kind to her, and yet, she always treated him in a way that made him think that he had a chance with her, but in reality he never did. She just played with his feeling when she felt like it. And now it had come to this. He was dead and she couldn't do anything.

When she had started to train under Tsunade, she was doing it because she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. But this just proved the opposite. If she had watched her back this would never have happen, he would still be alive if she had just...

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks; she hadn't even noticed them running down her face. Even if a Shinobi wasn't supposed to show any emotions, she couldn't help it. It all felt that this was her fault, all her fault.

"Sakura-kun, isn't it?"

Sakura turned around, smiling as much as she could while she watched as the one woke had spoken approached.

"Neji-san." The boy nodded, hands in his pockets. He looked at her red face, as well as her puffy eyes.

She looked like she was freezing but he shrugged the thought off and looked at the grave.

"You have been here almost everyday visiting."

She looked down at the grave as well, smiling sadly.

"I want to show my thanks in some way." She whispered.

Neji looked at her from the corner of his eye. She really was the type who blamed everything on herself, and from what he had heard about her she had been having some rough times with her mom and so on.

He didn't like to know too much about people he barely knew.

"Don't blame everything on yourself." When he saw that her eyes were on him, he continued. "It was his decision, and even if you wished that it had ended up different, life doesn't repeat itself. And I don't think Lee would rest happily if you blame everything on yourself." Neji tossed a flower, which had been in his pocket, on the grave- but just as the flower was about to hit the ground the wind carried it away.

"Lee was never the person who acted without thinking."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi didn't know what bothered him the most, the boy beside him or the fact that he couldn't find his book.

He glanced over at Sasuke, his sharingan eye closed. Even if Sasuke came everyday, well almost everyday, he didn't speak much and he didn't offer to help or even ask if Kakashi needed something. He mostly sat there doing nothing, just crossing his arms and staring out of the hospital window.

But Kakashi didn't question him, why should he anyway? Maybe Sasuke just came here because he was worried about his old teacher? Kakashi started to giggle, making the other glance his way, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi waved it off and smiled through his mask at his old student.

"I don't know what you're thinking about... But whatever it is, don't tell me." Sasuke said under his breath and gave Kakashi a look that said 'pervert'.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun! What do you think of me?" Kakashi made dramatic movements with his arms; he needed to get out of this boring hospital soon. It was driving him crazy.

"But either way, I want to know what you're thinking." Kakashi said, once he had calmed down and cleared his throat.

Sasuke sighed, turning his face away from his teacher, and said nothing.

"I know something is on your young mind, you just don't know how to tell me."

"Well…" Sasuke started and sighed again. _Finally_ that idiot had asked what was wrong.

"Yes?" Kakashi answered happily. His mind was screaming '_Yes, Gossip!_'

Sasuke moved uncomfortable in the chair, he didn't like hospitals, they could _change_ people.

"It's about the idiot." Sasuke said biting his lower lip. Should he really call Naruto that? Yeah, he should. He is still a idiot no matter what happens between _them._

Kakashi eyed the boy with interest. It wasn't everyday the Uchiha boy was lost in the world of thought. Sasuke sensed the other staring and continued, deciding to ignore the fact that he had spaced out.

"I don't know what to do about him anymore." Judging by the look he got he continued. "He reacts more to what have happen then anyone else. I try to talk to him but he gives one of those _smiles_ and changes the topic."

Kakashi scratched his chin while looking at Sasuke. It was true that Naruto could react very strongly when it came to things like this. No one liked war, no one wanted it either. It's wouldn't surprise Kakashi if Naruto thought that Lee's death was his fault and that some of his actions may have caused one or another to get hurt or worse, die.

It didn't matter if Naruto knew a person or not. If he saw someone die, he would blame himself for not being able to do anything. And if he had heard correctly from Shizune, Tsunade hadn't been all too nice to him either.

Noticing that Sasuke was watching him, he smiled sadly and said, "Oh, what to do? Make him look at the bright side, why don't you?"

What Kakashi wouldn't do right now to walk out of this stupid hospital…

Sasuke frowned and stood up.

"It's not easy when all _this_ is going on." Sasuke walked to the door and opened it, ready to walk out. "Take care." He said over his shoulder.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said from the bed, just when Sasuke was about to close the door.

"When he 'lost' you, he did everything to get you back. Right now, he is doing everything to save this village and everything in it."

Without saying anything, Sasuke closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't give me that face, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at his friend with tired blue eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, don't give me that face." Kiba repeated and continued to look at the wall. He had been starring at it ever since Naruto had walked into the room. He hadn't greeted him or anything.

"What do you-"

"You know darn well! That look you have now, it's not you." Kiba bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming.

"It's wasn't your fault. Why do you even think that everything is your fault?" He whispered out. He sounded, well, almost sad when he whispered that.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

After he left Tsunade he didn't head home, he went to the hospital instead. He wanted to see Kiba and how he was, but he didn't want them to act like this. Was Kiba angry at Naruto because he couldn't save Akamaru…? Yes, he must be angry. No, furious. But if he was, he didn't show it.

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto jumped in his char. If he could, he would want to face his friend, but it didn't seem that he wanted that.

"It wasn't your fault. Nobody's death was your fault."

Naruto opened his mouth. He wanted to say something. Anything would be fine! But his words didn't want to leave his throat. So, instead he looked down at the floor in shame.

It didn't matter to him what anyone said. He should have been the one jumping, saving Sakura, not Lee. If he had just had paid attention, then he would be alive.

Kiba wouldn't have been hurt either if he had acted quick or had not been playing around with the enemy. Even his dog would be alive if he had just blocked that attack.

Naruto swallowed back the tears that felt like coming through his tired eyes. Right now tears were the last thing he wanted to have to deal with, he didn't need to bother with them.

"You don't know when to stop thinking, do you?" He heard Kiba say softly to him.

He moved his head, so that he would be able to look at Kiba on the bed. His mouth fell as he did. He looked into lifeless eyes. It was if like Kiba was looking, but at the same time he didn't. His eyes were just blank, not showing an emotion or anything.

"Listen to me, Naruto." Kiba smiled at him. Naruto leaned back in the chair, not taking his eyes off Kiba's.

"It's not your fault. Do you understand me?" Naruto didn't respond, he didn't even nod. He was paralyzed by Kiba's eyes at the moment to even register what he had said.

Kiba chuckled and the other boy couldn't help but blush in shame. He shouldn't have been staring.

"I guess you are looking at my eyes? Well, I'm blind now after all, so they must look funny." Kiba smiled at him.

Naruto's mouth formed into a 'o'.

"How?" He breathed out.

Kiba turned his face so that he was staring down at the blanket in his bed, still smiling, but with a hint of sadness in it.

"It happened in the fight. But don't worry. Thanks to my nose I can smell people's fear, presence and more. The eyes aren't the only thing a ninja should use after all."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't take this anymore. He could get away with a few scratches and he had Kyuubi to heal him and all. But his friends… He had never felt so useless before.

The blonde boy stood up from his chair, making it fall to the floor as he did and walked fast to the door. He needed to get out of here.

"I'll come back." He said while walking out and closed the door.

As soon at it was closed he leaned against it and breathed heavily. He had never hated himself this much before. Why couldn't he do anything?

_It's not your fault._

It must be a lie. It had to be. He knew it was his fault, so why did Kiba lie to him by telling him it wasn't? Weren't they supposed to be friends?

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked with the person in front of him with tearful eyes.

Without thinking he ran towards Sasuke and took his arms around him.

Sasuke looked down on the sobbing figure in his arms, before he returned the hug. Many nurses and doctors that walked by glanced at them, but he didn't care.

"Let's go home, Naruto." He whispered softly into the younger boy's ear. The boy in Sasuke's arms nodded softly in response, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Maybe he should have gone home to get some sleep after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

_A crappy chappy. Many cliff-changers. Oh, what to do?_

_Thanks to Daitai Otonashii Ookami for beta'd. _


	14. Happy or Not?

**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 14**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guilt.

Was there no way to escape that feeling? It felt more then wrong having it. Yet, Naruto didn't know why he had it. It suited him in a way he couldn't describe, but at the same time it was something he would rather live without.

Guilt didn't suit a ninja, guilt and pity.

It's true that you cannot always deny these feelings. But when it came to the blonde, it's more like he had over done it. He blamed himself more then he needed to.

He felt guilt from not being able to help his friend when he needed it.

Also, he felt guilt for not telling Sakura about his and Sasuke's… Whatever it was called.

He felt like this about many more things. Like Sakura's mother, but he didn't think about it too much lately because Sakura would always smile like nothing was missing, and pretend that everything was like how it was supposed to be. Well, now with Lee dead she maybe wouldn't be so cheerful and kind. She would more likely be worn out from crying and lack of sleep, and be very bitchy if she felt like it. Hopefully most off it kicked in in future battles.

Naruto opened his eyes halfway. He was thinking about far too much things. He should be more concerned about the future right now, since far more things were going on. Although it has been awful peaceful since the war started.

He breathed in deeply. He loved the smell of Sasuke, it made him stop thinking. And when he was in Sasuke's arms like this, he could take in the other's scent as much he wanted.

Sasuke smelled like strawberries. And that's weird from Naruto's point of view, when he knows that Sasukes doesn't like sweet things.

Many things were strange about the Uchiha. Like how he wore his hair, how girly he looked and how gracefully he jumped between trees. That was something Naruto wanted to keep for himself. If he talked to Sasuke about it, the raven-haired boy wouldn't talk to him for weeks, wouldn't even look at him.

Scary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke woke up suddenly, sitting up on the bed and looked with wide eyes to the side of him.

_Gone?... How?_

His mind started to panic and he looked around in the room, desperate to see the one who should be lying beside him.

Sasuke should have felt if someone had come, or if Naruto had moved out from bed. But now, he woke up feeling nothing in his arms but coldness.

Maybe it was a dream? Yes, it had to be. What else? Naruto would never be awake before him. It would never happen! Naruto was always the one complaining about sleeping for 'five more minutes.'

Sasuke was now standing up beside the bed. Hand over his mouth and eyebrows twisted, he was in deep thought of what may have happen. Maybe a little too deep, because he suddenly jumped and gave away a little yelp from a pat on his shoulder, and someone saying his name.

Naruto's eyes widened a little when he looked at Sasuke's red face, out of embarrassment of course. Soon after that the blonde started to laugh and Sasukes face turned to a deeper shade of red.

While Naruto was laughing, Sasuke collapsed onto the bed with his arm covering his face. He felt like this wasn't going to be his day. Oh, how he wished that this was a dream.

Naruto finally calmed down after a minute or two, maybe three, and took the place beside Sasuke on the bed lying on his stomach and holding himself up with his elbows.

Sasuke noticed the blonde getting onto the bed, but didn't make any move to look at him.

Before the silent took over completely, Sasuke decided to say something. Maybe the other thought he was angry? He really wasn't, he was too tired to be angry.

"Stop drooling over my body."

The answer Sasuke received wasn't really what he had expected, not the sexy voice Naruto was using either.

"Not my fault you only have boxers on, _Bastard._" The last thing maybe wasn't that attractive to say, but he knew Naruto used that like a 'pet-name' to him.

Naruto bent down and started to kiss Sasukes neck, gentle touches that made Sasukes hair stand. Sasuke removed his arm and shifted his head a little so that the boy could get more places to kiss, it felt too good to be true and Sasuke couldn't help but let a soft moan escape from his lips.

It was moments like this you never wanted to end. You always want it to last forever, sometimes even more. But, it can never last, how much you want it to. Sometimes it ends too fast and you wonder if it really happened at all. Maybe wondering if it all was just a dream that just seemed real, feeling real.

Sasuke turned his head and looked Naruto in the eyes. He was met with a smile. A smile he loved to see. Right now he couldn't be happier, and he hoped that this wasn't a dream.

The Uchiha moved his head up and kissed the boy. Making sure that Naruto also could feel what he right now was feeling, and with the response he received, he guessed that he felt the same.

The same feeling that they didn't want to end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A few years later._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even years can't change some thing.

Feelings for some people always stay the same. A few years ago, when there was a war with the remaining Sound ninjas, team 7 lost a member.

A great loss, but the war had ended soon after that. Konohoa had won, but had lost many good people in the fight.

No one was to blame.

No one could blame.

The sun smiled this day, not a cloud as far an eye could see. The graveyard looked more beautiful then scary, that it does on the night.

A few flowers lay on a grave.

A pair of fingers touched the stone, sighed deeply. But smiled after a while.

He missed the time when they were together. All the fun they had, the fight they had, even if it sometimes hurt like hell.

"The past is the past, you can't change it. There is no one to blame, so keep moving forward." That's something he would love to tell himself sometimes, but at the same time he knows that there is no use. It's not that easy to just walk away from everything that had happened.

Too much have been happening, you can't easily forget.

"You done?" The blonde nodded without looking at the one who asked.

"I'll come back soon and tell you more that have been happening. I promise, just wait for me. Okay?" He smiled at the grave before turning and walking away from it.

He can't forget, and he will never. He will keep the memories that they have shared as a team and much more.

"You visited the other graves too?" The blonde nodded again, not looking if the other could see him nodding or not.

They walked silently, but stopped when they were in a park full of cherry blossom threes in full bloom.

It was stunning.

A sad smile came to his lips. In a way he hated them, because they reminded of her all too much.

_Sakura…_

"She must be smiling at us."

Naruto stared at the sky.

"Do you want to know why I think that?"

Naruto continued to stare.

"Because, this is the first time since she died you've visited her."

He smiled at him. They smiled at each other.

"Sasuke, let's go home."´

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The End**

Sorry I haven't been updating. But my fan spirit with Naruto has been fading, well, not all of it but it has faded that much that I had forgot this fic.

Sorry for the crappy ending, but I didn't want to write anymore for this chapter. I'm not that into it anymore. I hope you all can forgive me! –Claps hands in forgiveness-

Thanks to all those who have been waiting!

A big hug to every reviewer!

Love to all those who have been reading!

_Thanks to GaaraBelongsToMe for Beta!_


End file.
